Daybreak
by sylie
Summary: When the long lost Sailor Sun shows up, she brings old memories and a few new enemies along with her. [in progress]
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 1 _

"Are you alright, Haruka?" yelled the short, blonde-haired girl.

"Yes, my nose is just cold!" answered Haruka.

The smaller girl walked through the water to the tall girl and looked up at her. She grabbed her head in her hands and said, "Here. I'll make it warm." With that, she pulled herself up and kissed Haruka's nose. It instantly became warmer and Haruka could once again feel that it was there. She couldn't believe what had just happened and stood, dumfounded. She quietly muttered the words, "Thank you, Guardian," for that was what the blonde had told Haruka to call her. Guardian turned around, smiled back at Haruka, and dove into the water.

Haruka suddenly came out of her trance and remembered where she was. For some reason, she had gone into deep thought shortly after Guardian had kissed her nose. Haruka felt a feeling she hadn't felt in the longest time…safety. She couldn't understand why she felt so safe with this little girl who was, thought Haruka, at least 3 years younger than her. But, for some strange reason, she felt safe and didn't want to leave this dream. Haruka decided she would ask Guardian a bold question. She looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. Haruka got scared, thinking she had been left alone in this strange world. Suddenly, Guardian jumped out of the water in front of Haruka. The graceful "pixie", as Haruka nicknamed her, walked up to Haruka, took her hand, and gazed into her eyes questioningly.

"Why are you scared, Cold-Nose?" she asked, with a slight smile.

"How did you know I was scared?" questioned Haruka, with some shock.

"What did I tell you before, Ruka? I know where you are, what you're feeling, and what you're thinking at all times. Of course, I don't always read your thoughts, just when you look like you need me to," responded Guardian. "You want to ask me something, don't you?

"Yes…" Haruka hesitated. She did not know yet whether the girl who had become a frequent and expected visitor in her dreams was truly real. Would she understand what Haruka was feeling? She had to. The short blonde, who by now looked incredibly worried, caused the feeling. Okay, here goes, thought Haruka. "Guardian, why is it that I feel like I've known you all my life and yet I have only been seeing you for a few weeks now?" rushed Haruka.

Guardian's look of seriousness turned into a smile. She snapped her fingers and Haruka suddenly found herself on a bench in the park. It was a sunny day and Haruka was wearing her favorite outfit. She looked over to her right and found Guardian sitting in a short-sleeved black shirt and khakis. The outfit went perfectly with her blonde hair, which was now remarkably dry and falling over her eyes. Haruka reached out her hand and put one side of Guardian's hair behind her ear. Guardian turned to Haruka and said, "Too bad I can't return the favor," referring to Haruka's boy-cut hair. Haruka smiled gently…well, as gently as a tomboy could. At the same time, though, she wondered what the point of the scene change was. It did not surprise Haruka that much, though; she had grown accustomed to the witty girl's way of leading up to things and changing surroundings to make Haruka feel comfortable. Why, in the last dream, they had raced on motorcycles; the one before that found Guardian teaching Haruka how to fight an enemy stronger than her. Suddenly, Guardian got up and ran off. Haruka figured Guardian had challenged her to a race. She got up and bolted after the streak of blonde hair through the woods. Try as she might, Haruka could not catch up to the girl. She quickly lost sight of her and slowed down. Out of nowhere, a voice said, "Use your senses, Haruka. Feel my presence. It is the only way you will find me." Haruka cleared her mind and concentrated on honing in on Guardian's location. This was an exercise done before, but never to the extent where Haruka had to work alone. Suddenly, she felt a life force in back of her. Haruka turned, with still closed eyes, and ran through the woods. She was getting closer; she could feel it. When she felt she had reached the life force, she stopped and opened her eyes. There, in front of her, stood the "pixie", clapping.

"Good job, Ruka," she congratulated.

Haruka felt out of breath and tired. Guardian noticed and went over to her.

"Cold-Nose, are you alright?" inquired Guardian.

Haruka looked down at Guardian and felt a sense of perpetual bliss. Here was this girl who she hardly knew worrying about her. She felt compelled to hug her, and she did so, nearly knocking over the surprised blonde. A big smile appeared on Haruka's face while Guardian again snapped her fingers.

This time, Haruka found herself in a garden at night. She was wearing some sort of navy blue dress. Guardian came out of nowhere, dressed in a black dress. She sat Haruka down on one of the many benches and turned so that Haruka could only see Guardian's left eye.

"Haruka, you asked me why you feel like you've known me forever. The truth is, you have. You see, in the Silver Millennium, you and I were allies. Not only that, but you were my good friend, always there for me when I needed help. We worked together to protect my sister, the Moon Princess, and the Universe. In the future, you will be my right-hand man…er, woman. You see, I will be the sworn Guardian of the Universe and you will be my helper. Also, you will protect my sister when I must leave Crystal Tokyo. So, in actuality, you and I will always be partners, whether it be in the past, present, or future," explained Guardian.

"But I thought that Michi and I would be partners for all eternity…" Haruka trailed off, remembkuraig the girl who she could not tell the dreams to.

"It is true that you and Michiru are partners, but you are also more than that. She is your life partner; I am your, in a matter of speaking, "work partner". We will work together for always and will help each other for as long," responded Guardian. "Haruka, this will be the last time I visit you in your dreams."

"What?!' screamed Haruka.

"I cannot tell you the next time we will see each other, although I can assure you it will be in due time. Farewell, Haruka," said Guardian.

"No! Come back! Come back!" Haruka was woken up by Michiru, who had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Ruka? You've been screaming for sometime now," inquired Michiru.

"Nothing, Michi, nothing," answered Haruka, only half-believing herself.

The End!


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 2 _

"Hey, Rei, do you believe in Guardian Angels?" asked Usagi, excitedly.

"Of course, but I have no proof that they exist," answered Rei.

"That's right. There has been no solid proof yet that humans are protected by angels," added Ami.

"Oh, I know, but I still wonder who, if anyone, is my Guardian Angel," sighed Usagi, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Suddenly, Usagi sat up as she heard a voice.

"I am here to protect you, Princess Serenity…"

"What the?!" yelled Usagi, causing her to fall off the bench she was lying on.

"What's wrong?" asked Makoto, with a worried tone in her voice. The others crowded around Usagi, asking what had happened.

"Didn't you hear it?" shouted Usagi.

"Hear what?" asked Minako. "Are you alright, Usagi?"

"I just heard a voice telling me it would protect me. Then it called me Princess Serenity!" retorted Usagi.

"Maybe it was your Guardian Angel…" mused Rei.

"Hey! It could have been!" insisted Usagi.

"What did the person sound like?" questioned Ami.

"Well, it was a girl's voice. She said the words really quietly, but it was close to me so I heard them clearly. It came right after I wondered who my Guardian Angel was…" answered Usagi, glaring at Rei when saying that last remark.

"I'm sure it was just a figment of your imagination. After all, you did have a lot of cookies…" said Makoto.

"Maybe, but the voice sounded so familiar…"

* * *

"Sleep, Hotaru, sleep," cooed Haruka. Suddenly, Haruka shuddered as she felt a familiar presence. She turned to the open door of the nursery and saw a shadow with a well-known shape. Haruka put down Hotaru unconsciously. "Guardian…" 

"You remember, Haruka." Guardian stepped out of the shadows in a yellow summer dress. She had a locket around her neck, which looked like a transformation brooch. She shyly stepped into the light, suddenly self-conscious of what Haruka might think of her. Haruka was dressed up, since she had just come from a musical performance at the park. Guardian looked down at herself and blushed lightly. But Haruka did not care. She ran over to the small girl, hugged her, and swung her around.

"I missed you so much, little pixie!" exclaimed Haruka.

"I also missed you, Cold-Nose," said Guardian.

"What has caused you to once again enter my life?" questioned Haruka, with an excited tone in her voice, revealing her obvious happiness.

"I told you I would someday come back, Haruka, and here I am!" proclaimed Guardian.

"This is so great! Come, sit down. Are you hungry, thirsty, tired, hurt…" Haruka could hardly contain her happiness. Guardian giggled, obviously amused at Haruka's fussing over her. She shook her head no and sat quietly, waiting for Haruka to ask the question she had written all over her face.

"Guardian, why have you suddenly appeared?" she finally asked.

"I figured it was time I finally helped the other Senshi…wait. You called me Guardian. Didn't I tell you…?" said Guardian.

"Tell me what?" questioned Haruka, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh! It's nothing bad. No. Don't worry. I just thought I had told you my real name in the last dream I saw you in, but I guess not," remembered Guardian.

"You have a name other than Guardian?!" inquired Haruka.

"Of course, silly! I guess I should tell you now before you explode of anxiousness," Guardian said, stifling laughter. "Okay. My real name is not "Guardian" or even "Pixie". I am the Princess of the Sun, Princess Apollo. But you can call me Kurai." Kurai extended her hand to Haruka. Haruka grabbed it and was about to kiss it, but Kurai shook Haruka's hand instead. Haruka blushed with embarrassment, but Kurai pretended not to notice.

"And I am the Princess of Uranus, Haruka Tenoh, but you can call me Haruka…little pixie," added Haruka.

"I will call you Haruka if and only if you call me Kurai. If you call me "Pixie", I will be forced to call you "Cold-Nose," responded Kurai. With that, she bent over and kissed Haruka's nose, which had been cold for some time.

"How did you know…?" inquired Haruka.

"I know everything about you, Haruka. Remember?" answered Kurai.

"Oh yeah. So, what do you want to do? Would you like to meet Michi? No, wait, I forgot. She's in the shower," asked Haruka. "Hey, want to walk around Tokyo? I can show you where everything is."

"I'd love that," answered Kurai.

"Okay, I'll just go tell Michi I'm going and we can leave." Haruka walked over to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. She could hear Michi gently humming the song Haruka had written for her. A smile formed on Haruka's face as she yelled, "Michi! I'm going out for a few hours!"

"Okay. Is Hotaru sleeping?" a voice questioned.

"Yes. She's sound asleep." Haruka looked back to see Kurai cradling Hotaru in her arms. Kurai seemed to make the perfect mother…

"Are you taking the car or the motorcycle?" asked Michiru.

"Um, I'm going for a walk."

"Oh! Could you pick up some milk while you're out? We need more for Hotaru!"

"Sure." Haruka closed the door and turned back towards Kurai. She walked over to her and motioned for Kurai to follow her. The smaller girl ran ahead of Haruka and down the stairs. Haruka followed, curious of why Kurai ran ahead. She found the front door open and ran outside, but not before shutting the door. Haruka looked around, searching for Kurai. Suddenly, Haruka felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kurai standing with a big smile on her face.

"Miss me?" she inquired, with a giddy tone in her voice. Haruka stood and stared at her. Kurai waved her hand in front of Haruka, who came back to this world. Kurai handed Haruka a small daisy, wrinkled her nose, and grabbed Haruka's hand. She pulled the stronger girl towards the corner of the street. "Ready to go?" Haruka looked at her, then at the flower. She stuck the flower in her shirt pocket and started walking alongside Kurai.

* * *

Haruka took Kurai all around the city, from the arcade to the animal shelter. It was getting late, so they headed home. They walked into the house and turned on the lights. Kurai proceeded into the house. Haruka looked up to see her standing at the kitchen counter reading a note. But when Kurai noticed Haruka watching her, she instantly stopped reading and handed the note to her. Haruka glanced down and recognized Michiru's handwriting. Haruka started reading the note aloud: 

"Dear Haruka; Since you were gone, I went for a walk in the park with Hotaru. I should be back soon, since Hotaru must go to sleep at 8:00. If you're hungry, there are some leftovers in the fridge. You can have them for dinner…"

"Oh, no you won't!" yelled a voice from the kitchen. "I'm going to cook you dinner, even if you don't want me to!"

"What?! You don't have to do that, Kurai!" replied Haruka.

"No, I insist. I like to cook, and anyway, you've been so nice to me you deserve a home-cooked meal." Kurai came out with a black apron and chef's hat on. The get-up went perfectly with her dress and Haruka laughed at her insistence. But, she couldn't pass up a good meal, so Haruka agreed to Kurai cooking dinner.

"Mmmmm, this is so delicious!" exclaimed Haruka. The food Kurai had prepared was exquisite…even better than Michiru's. Haruka was savoring the food while Kurai watched her. She laughed at Haruka's facial expressions. Haruka finally finished eating and pushed her plate away from her. She got up and motioned for Kurai to follow her.

"What about the dishes?" questioned Kurai.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them later," responded Haruka. "Come on." She grabbed Kurai's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Haruka looked around the hallway. The first room was the nursery; the one next to it was her and Michiru's bedroom. The one next to that was reserved for Setsuna. Haruka looked at the door leading to the room across from her own. She walked over and opened it. Inside, the room was painted a soft green with a light-blue sheeted bed in the center. Sure, there were paintings and art supplies everywhere, but the room would suit Kurai. "So, do you think this room is okay?"

"Yes. It's beautiful," answered Kurai. She walked in, turned around, and jumped on the bed. She suddenly felt immature and got back up. "Um, the bed is very comfy," she said, with slightly blushed cheeks. Haruka shook her head and smiled. She walked over to Kurai and jumped up on the bed. Kurai looked up at the now huge Haruka and said, "You're just as fun as before." She jumped up next to Haruka and bounced so that she was taller for a split second. Suddenly, the two found themselves trying to out-bounce each other. Haruka couldn't remember when she had had so much fun. Finally, the two got tired and sat down on the floor.

"I'm so dizzy," complained Haruka. Kurai giggled and put her hand on Haruka's forehead. The dizziness went away and Kurai yawned. She snapped her fingers and her dress changed into a black nightgown. Haruka got the idea and left out the door.

"Good night, Cold-Nose!"

"Good night, Pixie." Haruka left the door slightly open and tiptoed downstairs. She was about to put the dishes away when Michiru walked through the door. Haruka gulped and watched Michiru take her shoes off. She figured she should say something, so Haruka went up to Michiru and kissed her hello.

"Hello, Michi. How was your walk?"

"It was good. Hotaru played with a caterpillar she found, but I had to take it away when she tried to eat it," replied Michiru. Haruka laughed, but stopped when she saw Michiru was serious. "So, did you eat the leftovers?"

"Well…"Haruka trailed off. Michiru suddenly noticed the empty plate and the smell of just-cooked food.

"Haruka! You finally attempted cooking! I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, I didn't exactly make dinner…"

"Then what do you call this? Hold on. I'm just going to put Hotaru in her crib and I'll come back so you can tell me exactly what you made." Michiru started walking up the stairs as Haruka sat down, thinking about what she would say…

"Oh my God! The door!" screamed Haruka. She ran up the stairs just as…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!, yourself, Michiru," Kurai calmly responded.

"You know my name?!" Michiru was going crazy.

"Michiru, let me explain." Haruka had just arrived.

"How could you, Haruka!" Michiru started punching Haruka.

"Michiru! Stop!" yelled Kurai, terrified Michiru would severely hurt Haruka if she didn't do anything.

"Shut up, you whore!" Michiru kept attacking Haruka.

"Huh?! Oh! You thought…?" Kurai giggled at the thought of her being Haruka's secret lover. Michiru noticed Kurai giggling and stopped hitting Haruka. Kurai breathed a sigh of relief…then screamed as Michiru lunged at her! Michiru flew into the bed and started hitting Kurai. They rolled off and Michiru hit her head on the floor. She held back for a few seconds, then jumped on Kurai. Haruka recovered from the tough blow she had gotten to her shoulder and noticed the two girls wrestling on the floor.

"Holy crap!" Haruka ran to Michiru and grabbed her. She held Michiru back, legs still flailing. She set her down and Michiru turned around to face Haruka. Suddenly, she pulled her arm back and punched Haruka right in the jaw! Haruka fell down, screaming in pain.

"Whoa," was the response from Kurai, who was slowly getting up.

"Yeah, you better be impressed, slut!' Michiru turned back to Kurai and flung her foot out. Kurai got kicked in the stomach, causing her to fall over. Michiru quickly grabbed a paintbrush and held it so that the sharp end was facing away from her. She lunged at Kurai and tried to stab her in the face, but Kurai moved away. Still, she felt the wooden handle brush by her ear. She hopped up and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt you, Michiru."

"That's 'cause you can't, bitch." Michiru ran right towards Kurai. Kurai grabbed Michiru and flipped her. Haruka's mouth dropped open and she made a sound of shock. Michiru got right back up and tried to punch Kurai, but had her hand stopped. Kurai stared Michiru in the eye and slowly started twisting her wrist. Michiru yelped out a cry of pain and Kurai stopped.

"Michiru, Haruka isn't cheating on you."

"She's not?" asked Michiru, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No. I'm just a friend of hers that she let stay with you two." Kurai let go of Michiru's wrist and the mistaken girl rubbed it. She stood up, while Kurai went over to Haruka and helped her up. Haruka was still recovkuraig from the blow to her jaw and Kurai from the one to her stomach. Michiru suddenly remembered what Kurai had said.

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, more sense than Kurai being my mistress," chimed in Haruka, barely audible because of her difficulty moving her mouth.

"Is that your name? Kurai? Well, pleased to meet you, Kurai." Michiru extended out her hurt hand and Kurai grabbed it. Kurai gently shook Michiru's hand, careful not to hurt it anymore than she had. Haruka sighed with relief. Michiru noticed and remembered what she had just called Kurai. "Um, sorry about calling you all those names…and for kicking you in the stomach…and for punching Haruka in the jaw. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, Michiru. I can understand why you jumped to conclusions." Kurai looked down at her black nightgown, which had become unbuttoned from the fight. She smiled and said, "I would have done the same thing." Michiru got up and walked over to Haruka.

"So, I guess you didn't cook after all?" she questioned.

"Nope. Sorry Michi," replied Haruka, stifling a big smile. Michiru walked past Haruka, looked back at Kurai, and left the room. Kurai watched her go then turned to face Haruka. She smiled, went over to the bed, and lay down to go back to sleep. Haruka shook her head, whispered "Good night", stepped out of the room, and closed the door.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 3_

"Kurai, wake up!" yelled Michiru. Breakfast had just been made and Michiru figured she should be nice to Kurai after what had happened the night before. She had made a big breakfast, enough for a whole army. "Haruka! You wake up, too!"

"Five more minutes, Michi! …Ow!" Haruka yelled out a yelp of pain and Michiru turned to run up the stairs. Suddenly, Kurai came down, carrying a sleepy Haruka.

"Sorry about your head, Haruka." Haruka was rubbing the spot on her head that had hit the wall. Michiru stood in disbelief as she watched the much smaller Kurai carry the bigger Haruka down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurai sat Haruka down in a chair and went over to Michiru. "Good morning, Michiru."

"Um, good morning, Kurai. How did you get Haruka down here?" Kurai laughed.

"Don't ever underestimate those smaller than you," she said slyly. Michiru instantly looked down at her wrist, which she had bandaged. Kurai walked around Michiru and went back up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later, dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt and khakis.

"That's what you wore in the last dream you and I were in!" yelled Haruka from across the kitchen. Kurai looked down at herself and nodded back in agreement. She walked over to Michiru and looked at all the food.

"Wow. Why all the food, Michiru?"

"Well, I thought that you might not like what Haruka and I eat for breakfast, so I made everything possible." Kurai gazed into Michiru's face and smiled.

"Thank you, Michiru." Michiru was taken aback by the way Kurai was treating her, after what had happened. Kurai grabbed all the food made for her and took it to the table. Michiru followed, curious at what Kurai would do with it all. Haruka had fallen back to sleep. Kurai set the plates down and lightly slapped Haruka's cheek. She instantly woke up and noticed all the food in front of her.

"For me?" Haruka asked hopefully. Kurai looked back at Michiru and invited her to sit down.

"I have decided to share my "wealth" with the two of you." Michiru watched as Kurai divided the food into three equal pieces and gave her and Haruka one each.

"But all this is for you, Kurai. You don't have to share it with us," said Michiru, somewhat surprised.

"No. You two also deserve a good meal." Haruka took this as the perfect cue and started eating while Michiru slowly started eating, still marveling at Kurai's kindness.

"Hold on, Michiru, how can you play the violin if your wrist is hurt?" asked Haruka, concerned that Michiru would have to not play for a while. Michiru looked down at her and said that she didn't know. Suddenly, Kurai took Michiru's hand and unbandaged it. Michiru was about to complain, but Kurai started moving her hand over Michiru's. She closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds. Then, Kurai stopped and let go. Michiru rubbed her wrist, but she couldn't feel any pain.

"How did you…?" But Kurai was already eating again.

After breakfast, Kurai told her new housemates she needed to see someone…alone. She left quickly, only stopping to check the mail. Haruka watched her run down the street and around the corner from the window. Michiru was too busy washing the dishes to see Haruka sigh worriedly…

* * *

Usagi was walking in the park with her friends. They had just finished a few games at the arcade and were strolling through the park, searching for their favorite vendor. Chibiusa was tagging along and she began complaining that her feet hurt. Ami offered to sit with her for a few minutes while the others kept searching, but Makoto insisted that that wasn't fair. The five girls sat down with Chibiusa and waited for her to cool her feet.

"Mmmmmm, what a heavenly scent…" marveled Rei.

"I smell it, too. It's divine," commented Minako.

"Where's it coming from, though?" Ami asked. Her question was answered by a scream from behind them. All six girls jumped off the bench they were sitting on to see some sort of monster attacking a young couple. They simultaneously looked at each other, nodded their heads, and transformed. They ran towards the monster, which by now had grabbed the girl of the couple and was about to suck out her soul.

"Stop right there! You have disturbed the peace and tranquility of the park! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" announced Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" yelled the others.

"Is that so? I have other plans!" The monster pointed her hand at the Senshi and they were all encased in perfume bottles. "Hmmm, nice, but nobody can beat Contradiction!"

"How about me?" a voice asked behind Contradiction. The monster turned to see a figure standing behind a tree.

"An innocent bystander?" inquired Contradiction, with a hint of joy at the prospect of another soul.

"Hardly…"


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 4_

"Arriving from the past and future, called upon by the stars, I am the lost Sailor Sun!" The figure, dressed in a Senshi suit with yellow bows, a black skirt, and collar, and yellow shoes like Sailor Moon's, jumped out from behind the tree and stood in front of Contradiction. "In the name of the Sun and distant stars, I will punish you!"

"Very nice. Who did you learn your speech from? Miss 'In the name of the Moon' over there?" Contradiction turned and pointed at Sailor Moon. The six trapped girls could now fully see this new Senshi's face.

"She looks exactly like me!" yelped Sailor Moon.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" responded Sailor Mars. Sailors Jupiter and Venus started to laugh and even Sailor Mercury giggled. Sailor Chibi-Moon looked over at Sailor Moon with a confused look on her face. Contradiction cackled evilly and turned back to Sailor Sun. The new arrival was standing in a fighting stance, eyes squinted, staring hard at Contradiction, waiting for the first move. Contradiction let out fumes that seemed to put everything they touched to sleep. Sailor Sun waited until the fumes were right in front of her before she back-hamspringed away. She stood on Contradiction's left side and got ready to attack.

"Solar…Flare… …Engulf!" A wave of heat flew out of Sailor Sun's hands and incinerated the monster. All that was left was a black perfume bottle, which Sailor Sun picked up and put away. She glanced at the six trapped Senshi, who were now squirming around. Sailor Sun waved her hand and the perfume bottles disappeared. Sailor Chibi-Moon ran to Sailor Sun, who picked her up and swung her around.

"Put her down!" yelled Sailor Mars, anxious at which side this new Senshi was on.

"Alright." Sailor Sun set Sailor Chibi-Moon down, kissed her forehead, and turned to leave.

"That voice…it sounds so familiar…wait! Who are you? Where do you come from?" Sailor Moon was eager to learn more about the girl who looked so much like her.

"Those are questions for another day…" Sailor Sun ran off, but not before glancing back at the sister she hadn't seen in so long…


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 5 _

Sailor Moon stood, staring after the shape running through the woods. Sailor Jupiter came over and waved her hand in front of Sailor Moon's face. She shook her head and looked down at Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Do you know her?" Sailor Moon questioned, wanting to gather as much information as she could about this mystery girl.

"No…" answered Sailor Chibi-Moon, remembering the moment when Sailor Sun had whispered to her that she could not say anything.

"Then how come you hugged her?"

"I thought she was someone else…"

"I wish I knew something about her…"

"Well, she's strong," Sailor Mercury suddenly said. She was holding her mini-computer in her hand and typing some keys. "I did a reading of her just before she ran off and her strength is off the charts. If she's an enemy, then we're basically…

"Screwed," offered Sailor Jupiter, not believing that they had yet again found a Senshi with incredible strength. "She seems to be fast, too." Sailor Sun had already disappeared.

"I don't trust her," commented Sailor Mars.

"Oh, Mars, you don't trust anyone," added Sailor Venus.

"There's something else." Everyone looked over at Sailor Mercury. "The computer took a picture of her and she has a crescent moon on her forehead…"

* * *

Usagi was walking down the street, thinking of the sudden appearance of Sailor Sun. She couldn't understand why she had just now suddenly shown up and why Chibiusa seemed to know her. And how did she have such great powers? 

"Usagi, watch out!" a voice yelled behind her. Usagi came out of her daze just in time to see a bus coming straight at her. Usagi screamed and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself flying in the air.

"Oh, no! I'm dead! I've turned into an angel!"

"No, you haven't!" Usagi looked up to see a girl's face. She again looked down and saw the ground far beneath them.

"You're an angel!" she exclaimed. The girl smiled and started flying down to the ground. Usagi noticed the girl's beautiful white wings, which were flapping through the sky like a bird's. They finally reached the ground in the park.

"Are you my Guardian Angel?" Usagi wanted to know what was going on.

"In a sense…" The girl stepped out from the shadowy spot she was standing in and lifted her head. Usagi squinted and saw a familiar face!

"You're Sailor Sun!" she exclaimed, amazed that she was seeing this new Senshi so soon.

"You remember my face. Good." The girl walked over to Usagi and touched her forehead. Suddenly, a crescent moon appeared on both girls' heads. Usagi stared up at the one on the new girl's forehead and made a sound of surprise.

"Are you my…?" she questioned.

"Sister? Yes…that's why I look like you."

"But, how?"

"All will soon be revealed, Usagi. But I must go now, for I am needed someplace else…"

"No! Don't leave me again!"

"Do not worry! We will soon meet once more."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Just call me Guardian…"

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were sitting in a café with Hotaru. Haruka was slowly sipping her cappuccino while Michiru lulled Hotaru to sleep. It was a very peaceful setting, but Haruka still worried at where Kurai could possibly be. She had been gone all day and it had taken an hour of convincing to get Haruka out of the house…reluctantly. They had all walked down to the nearby café, a favorite spot of theirs. Haruka kept looking over her shoulder, thinking Kurai had come back while they were walking down the street. Michiru noticed but decided not to say anything. Now they had been sitting in the café for 20 minutes and Haruka had finished her cappuccino. She was about to go up and order another when she smelled some perfume. 

"Michiru, your perfume has such a beautiful scent. What's it called?" asked Haruka. Michiru turned to Haruka and stared at her with a confused look in her eyes.

"I'm not wearing any, Haruka…" All of a sudden, the door to the café burst open and a monster walked in! Michiru grabbed Hotaru and ran over to Haruka's side. "We have to transform…but I don't know what to do with Hotaru."

"You stay with Hotaru and hide somewhere. I'll take care of this…Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka transformed while Michiru jumped behind the counter, holding Hotaru in her arms. "Hey!" The monster turned away from its victim, who was hanging lifelessly. "And who might you be?"

"My name is One," the monster answered, with an evil smile on her face.

"Pleased to meet you. For your information, I am Sailor Uranus and I am here to stop whatever evil plans you have…in the name of Uranus!" announced Sailor Uranus. She got a determined look on her face and attacked. "World Shaking!" But One easily dodged Sailor Uranus's attack and let out a barage of deadly perfume bottle shards. Sailor Uranus had no time to react. Michiru noticed and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 6 _

Sailor Uranus shielded her face, but nothing happened. She took away her hands and saw a short girl standing in front of her, dressed as a Senshi. The girl had her hands crossed in front of her, and was holding off the shards of glass all by herself! It finally became too much for her and she fell back into Sailor Uranus's arms. Her Sailor suit was all ripped up, her arms and legs bleeding, and her face scratched. But still, Sailor Uranus recognized her.

"Kurai…" Sailor Uranus realized that her friend was unconscious and barely breathing. Her transformation brooch barely hung on the yellow bow, but Sailor Uranus could see that the crystal inside was still glowing. Sailor Uranus stood up with Sailor Sun in her hands. She felt a hand on her chin and looked down. Sailor Sun had woken up and was whispkuraig something to Sailor Uranus.

"Use the rest of my power to defeat One…"

"Oh, what a touching scene. I think I'm going to blow chunks!" One attacked by spraying her scent. Sailor Uranus was ready for her this time. She jumped out of the way and landed on a table.

"This time you're not getting away." Sailor Uranus yelled. "You'll pay for this, bitch," she said under her breath. Sailor Uranus hesitated, but finally sucked Sailor Sun's power and added it to her own. "World Shaking!" The attack directly hit One and the monster was destroyed. Michiru came out from behind the counter, with Hotaru sleeping quietly in her arms. She stared at Sailor Uranus, and then at the unconscious person in her arms.

"She's so brave…"

"I owe her my life." Sailor Uranus looked down at Sailor Sun with a thankful look in her eyes. "I owe her everything…"


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 7 _

Haruka had untransformed and was still holding Sailor Sun in her arms. Michiru had taken off Haruka's jacket and laid it on the unflinching girl in Haruka's arms. They were walking home, taking a less lighted route through alleyways. They finally made it home and walked inside. Haruka slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to have Sailor Sun hit her head on anything. Haruka walked into Kurai's room and laid her down on the bed. She noticed Sailor Sun's bloody arms and legs and turned to get a wet towel. She almost bumped into Michiru, who walked in with a basketful of wet towels for Sailor Sun's wounds.

"Do you think we should get her suit off first?" Michiru figured it would be easier to take care of the hurt girl if she weren't wearing the Sailor suit, which was sticking to her body. Haruka nodded her head yes and went over to Sailor Sun. She lightly touched the transformation brooch resting on Sailor Sun's chest and it started to glow. Sailor Sun untransformed and there lay Kurai, wearing the same thing she had been in that morning.

"Oh, like that just made it so much easier!" said Haruka sarcastically, growing more and more impatient.

"Well, then take her clothes off!" answered Michiru, getting scared that the more she and Haruka fought, the more Kurai was slipping away.

"What?! I'm not gonna do it!" Haruka wouldn't feel right intruding like that.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Michiru walked over to Kurai and glanced back at Haruka. "Get out, Haruka! I gave you a chance! Now go check on Hotaru!"

"What do you mean 'You gave me a chance'?" Haruka wanted to know what Michiru had meant by that last remark.

"Never mind! Just go!" Haruka left the room and went to see Hotaru. The little baby was in her crib, sleeping, as usual. Haruka got the idea that Michiru was hiding something…or some feeling.

"Haruka! You can come back now!" Haruka sprinted back into the room and saw Kurai lying on the bed in black shorts and a yellow tank top. Haruka noticed that she looked dead…

"Are you sure she's still alive?" Haruka was getting nervous.

"Yes. I checked her pulse and although it's a bit slow, she still has one." Michiru picked up a wet towel and placed it on Kurai's scratched face. Haruka figured she should do something so she grabbed a wet towel and placed it on a deep gash in Kurai's left hand. "Wait! There might be piece of glass in there!" Sure enough, when Haruka looked closer, she found a piece of glass the size if a quarter stuck in Kurai's hand.

"She must have dozens of shards of glass still stuck inside her," Haruka guessed.

"This is going to take a while…" sighed Michiru.

* * *

Michiru woke up and rubbed her eyes. She turned over on her left side but didn't see the familiar face in front of her. Michiru jumped up and noticed that Haruka was gone. She ran into the nursery, but only Hotaru was in there. Michiru suddenly remembered the past night's events and silently opened the door to Kurai's room. There sat Haruka, on a stool next to Kurai's bed, holding her hand. Michiru walked in and Haruka looked up at her. Michiru gasped as she noticed by Haruka's eyes that she had been up all night. Haruka turned back to Kurai and spoke.

"She still hasn't woken up. Her bandages are holding, but there's no sign of her recovkuraig."

"Do you think that we should take her to the hospital?" Michiru was certain that that would be the best thing for Kurai, since she seemed to be hurt severely.

"No! Then all the doctors will know too much!" yelled Haruka.

"What if we took her to that nice girl Ami? Her mother is a doctor and I'm sure she'd help us make up some sort of story." Michiru looked at Haruka hopefully, but Haruka could only think of the pain Kurai must have felt.

"Alright." Haruka got up. "Let's go."

* * *

"I wonder where she could be?" Haruka was pacing all around the room.

"I'm sure she's coming. I mean, they only paged her about a minute ago," replied Michiru, trying to calm Haruka down. Suddenly, Ami walked into the room.

"Okay. What seems to be the…" Ami stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Haruka and Michiru.

"Problem? We have a very big problem," ended Haruka, walking up to Ami and leading her over to the hospital bed. Ami glanced at the Kurai's face and jumped back.

"It's her! Sailor Sun!" she yelped, cautious of Michiru sitting behind her.

"You know her?" asked Michiru.

"Yes. She saved me, along with the others, from some kind of monster yesterday."

"It seems as if she saved everyone yesterday." Haruka was looking very doleful as she paced around Kurai's bed. Ami's face twisted into a confused expression and Michiru sighed.

"You see, Ami, yesterday Haruka and I were also attacked by a monster. I ran off with Hotaru while Haruka fought the monster. Just when I thought Haruka was going to die for sure, Kurai came and saved her…but got severely hurt in the process."

"That's her name? Who knew that I would be treating Usagi's twin sister…

"What did you say?!" Haruka had come out of her thought and was amazed at what Ami had said.

"Well, although I didn't tell the others, when I analyzed Kurai yesterday I saw that she had the same DNA as Usagi and Chibiusa, so I figured she was Usagi's sister and Chibiusa's aunt," Ami explained.

"That must be some computer if it picked up that," commented Michiru.

"Oh, it is." Ami was very proud that Michiru was finally acknowledging her. Ami reminded herself that there was someone who needed medical help in the room and she went over to the hospital bed. Ami slowly began to disentangle the bandages on Kurai's head and she finally got them off. "Ouch…" Ami was surprised to see so many scratches on Kurai's face. She looked down and saw all the bandages on Kurai's body. "When you say 'severely hurt', how severely are we talking about?"

"Let's just say this happened last night and she still hasn't woken up," replied Michiru. Haruka could barely speak as she watched Ami glance over Kurai, looking for any serious damage.

"It seems as if she's lost a lot of blood. What exactly did she get hit with?"

"Glass," Haruka muttered. Ami looked up to see Haruka staring out the window. Ami could see this was beyond her control.

"I better go get my mother."

"Wait! What if she finds out that we're Senshi?" Michiru was not about to let her secret out because of one visit to the hospital. Ami quickly thought and came up with a bright idea.

"I know! I'll just tell my mom that there was a big fight down at the café and someone pushed Kurai through a glass window."

"That'll work." Michiru sat back down in a hard chair and Ami left. "Haruka, come sit down."

"Why did she have to do it?" Haruka was still wondkuraig about the night before.

"Because she didn't want you to die, that's why." Michiru was getting incredibly worried about Haruka. She hadn't eaten a thing since last night and she still hadn't gotten any sleep.

"To save me, she sacrificed herself…" Suddenly, the door opened and Ami walked in with her mother. Michiru looked up while Haruka ran over to Ami's mother. "Can you help her?"

"Well, I have to see her condition first," replied Ms. Mizuno, a bit taken aback. She walked over to the bed and looked down. "Oh my God, what happened to her?!"

"She flew through a glass window…" answered Ami, a bit uneasy about lying to her mother. Ms. Mizuno glanced up at her daughter and nodded her head. Ami walked over to Michiru and Haruka and told them that they had to leave the room for a bit so that her mother could take care of Kurai.

"Do we have to?" questioned Haruka with a worried look on her face.

"Come on, Haruka, let's get some food into you." Michiru pulled Haruka out of the room while Ami stayed with her mother. Michiru and Haruka walked down to the hospital cafeteria and ordered two bowls of chicken soup. Michiru ate hers happily while Haruka played with hers. She finally started eating it when Michiru wouldn't stop complaining. The two girls finished their soups and went back to Kurai's room. Just as they reached the door, Ami opened it and ran into them. She was knocked back onto the ground.

"Are you alright, Ami?" Haruka extended her hand out to her and Ami took it.

"Thanks," she said as Haruka pulled her up.

"So…how's Kurai?" Ami took a step back so that Haruka and Michiru could walk into the room.

"Hello, Cold-Nose…" a tiny voice said, barely audible. Haruka sprinted over to Kurai and saw that her eyes were open. She was about to hug her but Haruka remembered the deep gashes on Kurai's body. Kurai noticed Haruka's hesitance and smiled.

"Hello, Pixie." Ami watched the scene and was about to leave when she heard a voice whispkuraig her name. She turned back round and saw Kurai hoisting herself up in order to see her.

"Ami. You have helped me enough already, but I need to ask one more favor of you," Kurai mumbled.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you bring my sister to me?"


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 8 _

Usagi was walking from the temple when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see Ami running up to her.

"Usagi, I need you to come to the hospital with me," Ami said. She grabbed Usagi's hand and started pulling her towards the hospital.

"What is this all about?" asked Usagi.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Haruka was very inquisitive about what Kurai would talk to Usagi about.

"Well, I'll just simply explain to her who I am, where I come from, and why I'm here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Haruka replied. She looked over at Michiru, who was taking a nap in one of the chairs. Kurai noticed at the same time and smiled. Haruka got up and went over to Michiru. She lightly tickled Michiru's nose and the sleeping girl snorted. Kurai started laughing and Haruka left Michiru alone.

"She's close…" Kurai suddenly said. Haruka looked up just in time to see the door burst open and Ami push Usagi into the room.

"What's this all about?!" Usagi looked into the room and noticed Haruka sitting there. She grew nervous and saw Michiru sleeping in the chair. "Um…am I in the right room?"

"Yes, silly." Usagi looked over at the hospital bed and her mouth dropped.

"It's you! Sailor Sun!" she exclaimed.

"I told you we would meet again soon," Kurai reminded, motioning for Usagi to come closer to her. Usagi stood in shock, not able to move. Finally, Ami pushed her and she slowly made her way over to Kurai.

"I guess for obvious reasons I should call you Guardian…" Usagi suddenly remembered what Kurai had said to call her. Haruka lifted her head at the sound of the familiar name and she got a concerned look on her face.

"No. It's time you knew my real name…Kurai." Kurai extended out her right hand, which was bandaged. Usagi grabbed it and shook it gently. She let go and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Ami started to leave and motioned for Haruka to go with her. Haruka didn't notice so Ami woke Michiru up. She got the message right away and went over to Haruka. The inquisitive girl got a quick slap on her shoulder and she reluctantly left the room. Usagi waited until they left until she turned back to Kurai, barely able to speak because of shock.

"First of all, who are you really?" Usagi asked, wanting to get the most nagging question answered first.

"I am your sister, Princess Apollo. We were born 15 minutes apart, me being the older one. In the Silver Millennium, I was your most trusted advisor, protector, and friend. In the future, you, as Neo-Queen Serenity, will name me as the Guardian of the Universe…and Moon family. For now, though, I am only the protector of the Universe and Moon family, just like the Outer Senshi."

"Does that mean you're here to protect me?"

"Yes. You and Small Lady…" Usagi noticed Kurai's use of the same name Setsuna had used. But, she didn't say anything.

"Oh. Well, since we've answered that, where are you from? If you're my sister, how come you haven't been with me all my life?"

"You see, Usagi, I'm not like the rest of you. I'm a bit stronger than the rest of the Senshi, even Sailor Saturn. I had to first learn how to control my powers before I could come and help you. I lived in the Time Warp until I knew how to totally control my powers. Then, I trained until I knew I was ready to come to Earth."

"Have you ever met Sailor Pluto?" Kurai smiled at Usagi's question.

"Yes. She's one of my most trusted friends. Setsuna's the one who helped train me and assisted me in reaching you…"

"How do you know Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi interrupted. She had been confused for a long time as to why the two isolated Senshi were with her sister.

"To make a long story short, I met Haruka first through…a mutual friend," Kurai didn't want to tell Usagi about her being in Haruka's dreams. "Then Haruka introduced me to Michiru and this is the third day I've stayed with them."

"So you've only been here three days? Have you seen Tokyo yet?"

"Yes. Haruka showed me around…"

"Did you go to the temple?"

"Temple? No. We didn't visit a temple. Why?"

"Well, that's where the rest of my friends are right now…too bad you can't go meet them. Wait! I can call them and they can come here!" Usagi couldn't wait for all her friends to meet Kurai.

"Um, maybe some other day, Usagi. Right now I feel a bit tired." Usagi glanced down at Kurai and took a harder look at her wounds. She saw that there were many more than she had first counted. Usagi suddenly felt bad for wanting to tire her sister.

"Okay. Do you want me to go?" Usagi didn't really want to leave, but she thought that Kurai might want to sleep.

"No. Stay with me. It's been so long since I've seen you and had a full conversation with you, Usagi. Too long…"

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the Silver Millennium, we would talk about everything for hours on end. When you were killed and we were all reincarnated, I missed having those long conversations with you. Setsuna was there sometimes, but hardly ever did she have even 5 minutes to speak to me. I also missed seeing your familiar face…and hair." Kurai looked up at Usagi's hair. "Does Rei still call you "Odango Atama"?

"Yeah! She heard Mamoru call me that once and now it's all she calls me, especially when she wants to annoy me!" Kurai laughed and Usagi with her.

"I remember she called you that once and you got so annoyed that you asked me to attack her! I went over and asked her what she did and when she told me, I started laughing. You got so mad!"

"Hey, Kurai, how come you remember so much of the Silver Millennium?" Usagi wondered why she remembered practically nothing and Kurai remembered little details. Kurai became serious and gazed out the window.

"Because, unlike everyone else, I was reincarnated with my memory still intact. I remember every single detail from the Silver Millennium; in other words, besides Setsuna, I am the only link to the past left."

"That must be hard to have to carry around all those memories."

"It is…but it's something I accept. With the privilege of the knowing the past and future come certain responsibilities…"

"What'd you say about the future?!" Usagi's attention had totally focused on that one word in Kurai's sentence.

"Oh, did I say 'future'? I was mistaken…"


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 9_

Usagi finally opened the door to the room. Michiru stood up and kicked Haruka's foot. The sleeping girl awoke and stood up. Ami came around the corner just as the three other girls walked back into the room. Ami followed and realized that Kurai was sleeping. She told the others to be quiet and made them leave the room.

"Sorry. I didn't know she went to sleep," Usagi apologized.

"It's alright. I don't blame her. She's had a tough day," added Ami. Haruka nodded her head and yawned.

"Would it be alright if I went home, Haruka? Hotaru's babysitter will leave soon and I don't want her to be all alone," Michiru asked.

"Sure. I'll be home just as soon as I know Kurai's okay." Michiru was about to kiss Haruka goodbye but she remembered Usagi and Ami and decided against it. Instead she waved bye and walked down the hall and out the door. Haruka watched her leave and then turned to Ami and Usagi.

"Are you two staying or going?" Haruka inquired.

"Well, I'm not going to stay in this very room, but I'll be around the hospital if you need me." With that, Ami also left down the hall, although she turned around the corner.

"What about you, little kitten?"

"Huh?!" Usagi had been in a daze ever since Michiru had left.

"Are you going to stay with me or are you going to leave?" Haruka gazed into Usagi's eyes and Usagi got a chill down her spine.

"I better stay. I mean, after all, she is my sister." The two girls sat down on a long seat. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Haruka turned to Usagi.

"Want to get a drink?" Usagi was so startled by Haruka's question that she fell off the seat! Haruka started to laugh but she put out her hand just the same. Usagi grabbed Haruka's hand and was easily pulled up by the much stronger girl. Usagi was reminded of Haruka's question and replied that she'd love to. They walked down to the little eatery next to the hospital cafeteria and went to the line.

"Oh, no! I don't have any money!" Usagi couldn't believe that she had forgotten to bring her wallet.

"That's alright. What do you want?" Usagi looked over at Haruka to see if she was being sarcastic. But no, Haruka was being serious.

"Uh…I'll have a root beer."

"That's it? Come on, Usagi, you can do better than that!" Haruka smiled and looked down at a surprised Usagi.

"Okay, then I'll have a root beer float."

"Sounds good. I think I'll have one, too." Haruka walked up to the cashier. "Two root beer floats, please." Usagi looked at Haruka suspiciously, wary of her kindness. Haruka had been nice to Usagi before, but not to this extent. The two got their drinks and sat down at a little table. Usagi started drinking her float immediately while Haruka took her time. Usagi finished quickly and glanced at Haruka who was slowly sipping her drink and gazing out the window.

"So, Haruka, how did you and Kurai meet?" Usagi felt that Kurai had lied to her and wanted to see if Haruka would say the same thing Kurai did.

"Well, you see…" Haruka didn't want to tell Usagi about the dreams. She hesitated and finally answered, "We met through a mutual friend." The words had come almost unconsciously, as if someone else had spoken them.

'Really? Who?" Usagi had noticed Haruka's hesitance and decided to ask her that one more question. Haruka thought for a second until the unconscious words came out of her mouth again.

"Setsuna." The words seemed to fly out of Haruka's mouth.

"Oh. Okay." Usagi looked out at the traffic on the street, waiting for Haruka to finish. She finally finished and got up. Usagi had become so entranced by one family walking down the street that she didn't notice. Haruka snuck up behind her and poked her in the side. Usagi jumped up and almost fell off the chair…again. "Aaaaah!"

"Sorry. It was just too tempting." Haruka smiled and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on. Let's go see how Kurai's doing." Haruka pulled Usagi out of the eatery and down the hall. They rounded the corner and saw Kurai talking to a nurse. "Huh?!"

"Oh, hi guys. I'm just talking to my new friend, Joy, here," Kurai calmly answered.

"But shouldn't you be in bed?!" Haruka thought Kurai was going crazy."Oh, no. When I was gone, Ms. Mizuno came and said that I looked a lot better. So, I was allowed to leave the bed."

"But, how?!" Haruka suddenly remembered how Kurai had healed Michiru's hand that morning. Her expression turned from surprise to thought. Kurai noticed and decided not to say anything.

"She's had an amazing recovery." Haruka and Usagi jumped at the sound of Ms. Mizuno's voice. "I've never seen anyone get better so quickly, especially from such severe injuries."

"Well, she's very strong," Haruka said, trying to convince Ms. Mizuno that Kurai had done nothing to speed up her recovery. Kurai smiled and lightly touched Haruka's hand. Haruka looked down to see Kurai nod her head, indicating that she had brainwashed Ms. Mizuno. "Oh…" Usagi looked at everybody's faces in a confused way. Kurai walked up to her and whispered in her ear what she had done. Usagi looked at her with an astonished look and Kurai lifted her eyebrows, as if Usagi hadn't known she could do that. A smile slowly formed on Usagi's face as she comprehended the situation. Suddenly, Ami came from around the corner and saw the four people standing in the hallway. She saw her mother, Haruka, Usagi, and…Kurai! Ami was about to start yelling that Kurai should be in bed, but Haruka cupped her hand over Ami's mouth. Ami looked up in surprise and quickly understood. She closed her mouth and Haruka took away her hand.

"Well, I should be going. Ami, can you take care of Kurai while I'm gone?" Ms. Mizuno asked her daughter.

"Um, okay," Ami mumbled.

"See you all later, then." Ms. Mizuno left down the hall and turned towards the waiting room.

"How did you do it?" Ami asked when she saw that her mother was out of earshot.

"Do what?" Kurai questioned.

"You know what," Ami said.

"No, I don't." Suddenly, a nurse came from around the corner and walked past the group. Ami's face took on a look of shock.

"How did you know…?"

"Let's go inside my room. Then we can talk," Kurai offered. Haruka opened the door and held it for everyone. "Always the gentleman, huh, Haruka?" Kurai teased.

"You know I am," Haruka answered, with a slight smile on her face. Haruka, Usagi, and Ami all sat down in chairs while Kurai went to lie down in the bed.

"Now, what was your question again, Ami?" Kurai inquired.

"How did you heal so quickly? Your wounds were so severe and practically innumerable!" Ami was becoming more and more confused by the word.

"Well, Usagi's crystal can heal people, can't it?' Ami and Usagi nodded their heads. "If her's can, why can't mine?" As the words sunk in, Ami finally understood.

"Oh…so can you heal people like Hotaru?" Ami wanted to know if Kurai could also be as much help as Hotaru was.

"In a sense…Hey! Look! It's getting dark outside!"

"Why is that a good thing?" Usagi hated the dark because she knew she had to walk home in it.

"Because then the stars come out…"


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 10_

"Is this good?" Haruka had wheeled Kurai out onto the balcony in a wheelchair.

"Perfect. Thanks, Ruka." Kurai closed her eyes and picked her head up to the sky. Haruka sat down next to her and looked back. Usagi was standing in the balcony doorway, staring at her sister.

"Come on out, Usagi. The sky won't hurt you," Haruka joked. Usagi stepped outside and looked up at the stars. They were twinkling beautifully and Usagi noticed a few constellations.

"Hey! It's the Big Dipper!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for remembkuraig what it looked like.

"Yes. And there's Orion…and Cassiopeia…and Andromeda…and, my favorite, Cancer." Kurai was pointing out constellations one after the other. "Look! A binary star system!"

"Where? Oh, I see it." Haruka also saw what Kurai had noticed. Usagi felt out of place. She knew nothing about astronomy…but how did Kurai know so much?

"Kurai?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you know so much about the stars?"

"You're kidding, right, Usagi?" Kurai turned around and saw that her sister was serious. "Oh. Sorry. I just thought you remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Well, that I'm the Senshi of the stars. I said it in my speech, just like you say you're the Senshi of the moon."

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Usagi had gone back to the previous day, when Sailor Sun had showed up and announced who she was. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. It is. But controlling the Moon is amazing, too. I think it's over there…" Kurai pointed around the side of the building. Haruka got up to look.

"You're right. It is."

"Let me see…" Usagi went over to where Haruka was standing and took a look. Sure enough, the moon was hanging in the sky…a full moon. "How did you know it was there?"

"For one thing, the stars are aligned in such a matter that the moon would have to be over there. Second, I could feel that it was over there." Kurai sank back into her chair and took a deep breath. She stared up at the sky and sighed. Usagi glanced over to Haruka for an explanation, but she saw that the older girl was just as amazed as she was. Usagi looked down at her watch.

"Oh, no! It's so late! I gotta get home! Oh, but I don't wanna leave…or walk in the dark!" Usagi whined.

"That's alright. I'll drive you home," offered Haruka. Usagi glanced over at her and then Kurai, who nodded her head.

"That would be the best thing. That way, you'll be safe, Usagi," Kurai encouraged. Usagi felt she could trust Haruka, but still…

"What about Ami?"

"Oh, I can go home with my mom," Ami had come out of nowhere and startled everyone except Kurai, who smiled. "I have to stay here a little while longer, anyway."

"Alright then."

"Good. Let's go," Haruka started towards the door when she stopped, turned back, and gave Kurai a hug. "Get better, Pixie." Haruka then grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out the door. Kurai waved to them, glanced over at Ami, then turned back to her stargazing.

"Do you want to stay out here, Kurai?" Ami noticed that it was a slightly cold night and she didn't want Kurai to get a cold.

"Yes. I feel at home with the stars…"

* * *

Usagi and Haruka had reached the parking lot. Haruka searched around in her pocket for her keys and finally found them. She clicked on the unlock button and Usagi heard a beep. She saw Haruka had pointed at a black sports car. Usagi remembered that Haruka had had a yellow car.

"New car?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I got it a week ago."

"Oh, well, no offense, but it looks a lot better than the yellow one."

"I know. That's why I bought it." Haruka opened the driver door and got in. Usagi opened the passenger door and bumped her head on the low ceiling.

"OW!"

"Always the same, huh?" Haruka started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Usagi was rubbing her head and a scowl formed on her face.

"Nothing." Haruka started the car. She remembered that it was such a beautiful night and put the top down. The car sped out of the parking lot and into the street down below. Haruka drove past 3 green lights until she finally had to stop on the fourth one, which turned red just as the car approached. The two sat in silence, waiting for the light to change, until Haruka turned to Usagi and asked her what the quickest route to her house was.

"Hey, isn't that Usagi?" Rei asked. She and her two friends, Lita and Mina, were taking a stroll through Tokyo.

"Yeah. But who's she with…oh my God! It's Haruka!" Lita couldn't believe that Usagi was with Haruka.

"Why the hell is she with her?!" screamed Rei.

"Maybe she broke up with Mamoru?" offered Mina.

"No, Usagi's not like that…is she?" Lita was starting to get worried that her friend had started liking girls.

"No, that's impossible. Usagi's too boy-crazy to fall in love with a girl," Mina said.

"Yeah, like you should talk, Mina," Rei teased.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" yelled Mina. She ran at Rei with her fist clenched.

"Hey, they're driving away!" observed Lita. Mina stopped and turned back to the car. Sure enough, the car drove around the corner and disappeared.

"Damm it! Now I didn't see them before they left!" Mina ran back at Rei and started punching her. Lita rolled her eyes and watched her two friends fight, with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I heard my friends." Usagi was certain she had heard Rei's voice yelling her name.

"Well, if you did, then you must have really good hearing because I didn't hear a thing." Haruka thought she had heard something, but decided not to say a word of it to Usagi. She didn't feel like having to drive back…or explaining the whole situation to Michiru if one of the girls accidentally said something to her. Haruka kept her eyes on the road as she spoke to Usagi. "So, did you know Kurai was your sister?"

"No. I always thought I had been an only child…in the Silver Millennium, that is. How long have you known her?"

"For a few months, now. It never hit me that you were her twin sister until Ami told me, though. I guess I didn't notice…"

"Did Michiru notice?" Haruka laughed, remembkuraig the fight between Kurai and Michiru.

"No, Michiru didn't realize it, either. I guess it's the hair." Haruka looked at Usagi's hair and nodded her head. "That's probably it."

"But if she's my twin, shouldn't she have long hair like me?"

"She doesn't have to. And anyway, I think she looks cute with that kind of hair." Usagi stared at Haruka long after she finished her sentence. Haruka realized the underlying meaning in what she had said. "Of course, you look nice with your hairstyle." She tried to cover up her mistake, but Haruka realized that the damage had been done. But what Haruka didn't know was that Usagi hadn't thought of that at all. She was wondkuraig if the "cute" in that sentence was meant innocently…

"Which one's yours?" Haruka was driving slowly down Usagi's street.

"It's the one with the pink and white mailbox." Haruka saw it right away and drove up to Usagi's house. Usagi opened the door and got out. Haruka was about to get out, too, but Usagi stopped her. "That's alright. I'll be okay. Thanks for the ride, Haruka."

"You're welcome." Haruka watched Usagi run up to her door and go inside. She turned back to the road and drove away.

"Who was that boy you came home with, Usagi?" Usagi's mother was worried that her daughter had accepted a ride from a stranger.

"Boy? What boy?" Usagi didn't know what her mother was talking about.

"The one in the car."

"Oh! You mean…?" Usagi realized that her mother had mistaken Haruka for a boy…just like so many others had. Usagi decided not to confuse her mother anymore than she already was. "He's just a friend from school…"


	11. Episode 11

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 11 _

"Michi! I'm home!" Haruka had finally made it home and she couldn't be happier. Haruka knew that if she had driven for 5 more minutes, she surely would have fallen asleep on the steering wheel. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. Haruka walked into the house and noticed that all the lights were out. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to the nursery. Hotaru was sleeping peacefully. Haruka then opened the door to her own bedroom and found Michiru sound asleep. Haruka didn't want to wake Michiru, so she decided to use the bathroom adjacent to Kurai's room. Haruka walked in and turned on the light.

"Hey, Cold-Nose." Kurai was sitting on the edge of the tub, swinging her legs. Haruka jumped back in shock and almost screamed.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"Oh, the hospital can't help me anymore, Ruka," Kurai calmly answered.

"What do you mean?" Kurai got up and walked over to the shocked girl. She put her hand through Haruka's.

"You see, I'm dead."


	12. Episode 12

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 12_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Haruka was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What's not true?!" Michiru slapped Haruka and she finally woke up in a cold sweat. "You've been screaming your head off for 10 minutes now."

"Where's Kurai?!" Haruka was becoming frantic.

"She's in the hospital, where you left her. Why?" Michiru was starting to get worried that there was something wrong with Haruka.

"I have to go there…NOW!" Haruka jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?!" Michiru was running after Haruka.

"I don't have time to explain." Haruka grabbed her jacket and keys.

"But, Haruka, you'll be late for school!"

"I don't care!" With that she sprinted out the door and to her car. Haruka raced away, with Michiru staring after her in shock.

* * *

Haruka ran through the hospital until she finally reached Kurai's room. She opened the door and barged in…but there was no one in there. Haruka's face flushed.

"Where is she?!"

"She's downstairs." Haruka jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice. "I took her down there a few minutes ago so she could eat."

"Oh…" Haruka sighed. She apologized for screaming and moved past the nurse. Haruka walked slowly around the corner and then sprinted down to the cafeteria. She looked around and found dozens of people in wheelchairs.

"Cold-Nose!" Haruka turned at the sound and saw Kurai sitting with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Haruka walked over to Kurai and sat down in a seat opposite her. "I was expecting you, but not dressed like this…" Haruka looked at what she was wearing and realized that she was still in her pajamas. "At least you fit in with all the other patients." Haruka smiled.

"How did you know I was coming?" Haruka couldn't stop smiling, now that she knew Kurai wasn't dead.

"For one thing, I felt that you were coming. For another, you weren't the only one who had that dream last night."

"Huh?"

"I had the same dream as you did, Haruka…except from my point of view, of course. It wasn't exactly fun being dead for a whole dream. I heard you scream at the end and figured you would take the dream seriously. Then, you would come here. I guess I was right." Kurai paused. "I can still hear your screaming ringing through my ears…"

"So can I." Haruka remembered the fear she had felt during the dream.

"I felt fear, too." Haruka stared back at Kurai in shock. "I normally take dreams seriously, just like you, so I thought that I had actually died and was visiting you."

"Thank God we were both wrong."

"Yeah…" Kurai looked down at her food. Haruka touched Kurai's cheek and the girl looked up.

"It's okay. I'm sure it was nothing." Haruka's voice wavered as she spoke the words, not certain whether they were true.

"I hope so. Something tells me we're all headed for a lot of trouble…"


	13. Episode 13

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 13_

"Haruka Tenoh." No answer. "Haruka Tenoh! Now, where is he?!"

"Um, Haruka's going to be late," replied a small voice. The teacher looked down to see Michiru sinking into her seat.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Haruka's in the hospital…"

"What?!"

"…visiting a hurt friend."

"Oh. I thought that he had been the one hurt."

"The way she's acting, you'd think she was…" Michiru muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Suddenly, the door burst open and Haruka rushed in.

"What'd I miss?!"

"Just a conversation between Michiru and myself as to your whereabouts," answered the teacher.

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry I'm late. Traffic in this city is hell…"

"Haruka!" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry." The rest of the class laughed. Haruka noticed that Michiru wasn't laughing. Haruka sunk into her seat and bowed her head. "Great…just what I need…"

* * *

"Michiru! Over here!" Haruka waved her hand to get Michiru's attention. Michiru slowly walked over to the table and sat down. She began eating in silence. Haruka watched intently, waiting for Michiru to say something. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You dare ask me what's wrong?!" Michiru was yelling as quietly as she could. Still, Usagi overheard Michiru's yelling. She saw the girl's angry face and walked over to the table.

"Um, Michiru, could you help me with this one problem?" Michiru looked up at Usagi and nodded her head. She got up and walked over to Usagi. The two started walking away. All of a sudden, Michiru turned around.

"After school…" she said in an angry tone. Haruka gulped as she watched the two girls walk away.

* * *

After the last bell, Haruka was waiting for Michiru on her motorcycle. He watched kids running in and out of the school…but no Michiru.

"Haruka!" Haruka looked to her left to see Usagi running towards her.

"Yeah?" Haruka couldn't understand why Usagi wasn't walking with her friends. Usagi finally made it over to Haruka and stopped. She took a moment to catch her breath and then started to speak.

"Haruka, Michiru went home."

"What?!"

"She said she wanted to walk home today so she took the trail behind the school to get home." Usagi stopped talking and looked up. Haruka had turned on her motorcycle and put on her helmet. She revved the engine and drove away.

"Thanks, Usagi!" she yelled back.

"You're welcome!" Usagi watched Haruka drive off and ran back to her Ami, Makoto, and Minako, who had met up with Rei.

"What was that all about?" asked Makoto.

"I was just delivering a message from Michiru to Haruka."

"Oh, so you're just the messenger?" Rei questioned, with a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?!"

"Nothing." Rei kept walking, but Usagi wanted to know what Rei had meant.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"OW! My ear!" Rei covered her ear and Makoto laughed.

"Oh, come on Usagi, we know what you did yesterday." Mina had decided to confront Usagi.

"What are you talking about?"

"We saw you driving around with Haruka, Usagi." Makoto had a look of seriousness on her face.

"Oh! Is that it? Haruka was just driving me back from…OW!" Ami, who had been reading a book silently, kicked Usagi. "Why'd ya kick me, Ami?" Ami gave Usagi a look that indicated to Usagi that she shouldn't say anything about Kurai.

"From what?" Rei was curious as to what Usagi had been doing driving around with Haruka.

"Um…from…"

"The hospital," Ami finally ended. Usagi glared at Ami, but the girl pretended not to notice.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Minako asked Usagi.

"She was visiting me…Haruka was there having a blood test done. Usagi wanted to leave before it was time for my mother and me to, so Haruka kindly drove her home."

"Is that true, Usagi?" Minako was doubting Ami, even if she had always been truthful in the past.

"Yes." Usagi was marveling at how fast Ami had come up with such a credible story. The friends kept walking until Usagi looked at her watch. "Oh, no! I forgot! I have to be home early to baby-sit Sammy and Chibiusa!" Usagi ran off towards her house, leaving the remainder four girls to watch her go. Usagi looked back and saw that they were out of sight. "Little do they know I don't have to baby-sit…" Usagi took a turn and headed in the direction of the hospital…


	14. Episode 14

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 14_

Haruka arrived home and drove into the garage. She turned off the motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"So…you finally made it," a voice said.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Haruka jumped and fell off the motorcycle. Michiru came out of the shadows and extended her hand. Haruka took it and was pulled up. Michiru opened the door to the stairs and pushed Haruka up them. When they reached the top, Michiru closed the door and turned to Haruka.

"Sit down, Haruka." Michiru went over to her and pushed her into a chair. Haruka fell into the seat and gazed at Michiru. She still couldn't understand why the normally good-tempered girl was so mad. Michiru squinted her eyes and Haruka shivered. "Do you know what you did, Haruka?"

"No, not really…"

"Well, I'll tell you, although I should just kick your ass right now with no explanation…but I love you too much." Haruka smiled but Michiru's stone face didn't flinch.

"So…what is it?"

"Although you may assume this, I am not mad at you for running out today. I figured it had something to do with the screaming. What bothers me is that you did not stop to consider that you had left me with a wailing baby, a confused neighbor, and no way of getting to school other than by walking! Plus, you barge in late and make me go through the embarrassment of having to tell the teacher where you were! And then you have the nerve to treat it all as a big joke!" Michiru was screaming and she slapped Haruka in the cheek. She jumped back, gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. Haruka turned her head back to its original position and got up. She started walking towards Michiru, who stood in shock and fear…that Haruka would hit her. As Haruka got closer, Michiru closed her eyes and screamed, but she only felt a familiar embrace. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. Haruka had grabbed her and was holding her close.

"I'm so sorry…" Michiru could hear Haruka's heartbeat, which was racing.

"It's alright…" Michiru pulled back from Haruka and gazed into her eyes. Suddenly, the phone rang. Michiru jumped but Haruka acted as if she were expecting it. Michiru ran over and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, yes, hello. Is this Haruka Tenoh?" a voice said.

"No. This is Michiru Kaioh. But Haruka's right here. Could you hold on a minute?" Michiru took the phone away from her ear, handed it to Haruka, and shrugged.

"Hello? Is this Haruka Tenoh?"

"Yes."

"The same Haruka Tenoh who has a friend named Kurai in the hospital?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we thought you'd like to know that she's missing…" Haruka dropped the phone and it landed on her foot.

"OW!" She walked over to the armchair and sunk into it. Michiru walked over to the phone and hung it up. She went over to Haruka and sat on the armrest.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

"I knew this was going to happen…I felt it."

"Felt what?" Haruka turned to Michiru and gazed into her eyes.

"Kurai's missing…"


	15. Episode 15

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 15_

"At this rate, I'll never get there," Usagi whined. She had been walking for quite some time now and she felt as if she hadn't accomplished much. Then, an idea hit her. "I can take that shortcut through the alleys! I'll get there faster and maybe it won't hurt my feet so much." Usagi started walking in an easterly direction until she came to an alley. "I guess this is it." Usagi walked on, happy that she would reach the hospital soon. Usagi started singing quietly. She walked through the dark alley in a daze, humming her favorite tune, when she suddenly bumped into a big, muscular man and fell down.

"You're gonna pay for that." She tried to get up and run, but a big gang crowded around her and she started screaming.

"Sorry, but no one can hear you here but us, girly," one of them said.

'I can hear her," a voice responded. A shape darted through the group and was at Usagi's side in a flash.

"Er..!" But Kurai covered Usagi's mouth before she could finish her exclamation. Usagi got up and whispered in Kurai's ear. "You can't be here; you're too weak."

"Not weak enough to show these immature brats a lesson," Kurai responded loudly.

"Oooooh, my knees are shaking! I'm so scared!" one of them mocked. The others started laughing but Kurai got into a fighting stance.

"You should be."

"Oh, no!" One of them walked up to her and put out his jaw. "Come on, I'll give you a free shot."

"Yeah! Show us what you got little girl!" The gang was getting excited as to what Kurai would do.

"You don't want me to hurt you," Kurai calmly said.

"As if you could," the cocky one said.

"Fine, you asked for it…" Kurai closed her eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden, her arm flew out and connected with the jaw in front of her. The man flew back and fell on the ground, wailing. "So, who's next?" Everyone ran at Kurai at the same time, but she fought them off. "Run, sister, run!" Usagi wanted to run, but she couldn't leave Kurai behind like this. "OW!"

"No!" Kurai had been hit over the eye with a knife and the blood was running into her eye. She was already becoming weak and slow because of her feeble condition, and now the hurt eye…

"I said run!" Kurai wiped the blood from her face and fought on. She was keeping most of her attackers away, but barely. She was fighting a smaller member of the gang when she saw a big shape in back of her. Kurai saw the silhouette of a knife in the shadow and she braced herself for pain…


	16. Episode 16

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 16_

"NO!" Usagi ran at Kurai but a familiar body blocked her.

"This is the end of you, pipsqueak!" the knife-wielding man yelled.

"I don't think so…" The man turned around to see a fist coming straight towards his face. He was knocked out and fell to the ground. Kurai watched him fall and then looked up. There stood Haruka…

"Thank you, Cold-Nose!" Kurai ran into Haruka's arms and squeezed her so hard that Haruka thought she would run out of breath. Usagi watched the scene and turned to the person next to her.

"Michiru?" Usagi had realized that Michiru was the one that had blocked her way.

"Yes, Usagi." Michiru took a step forward and Haruka let go of Kurai. "Kurai! Your eye!"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah. I sort of…got…cut…" Kurai fell over. Haruka knelt down and opened Kurai's eyes.

"Kurai! Can you hear me?!" Haruka took her hand away from Kurai's eye and saw it was covered in blood. "She got cut pretty bad."

"Yeah…with a knife," Usagi said quietly. She was feeling bad that she had nothing to help her sister. By this time, Michiru had gotten over to Kurai's side and was checking her pulse, pupils, etc. She took out a handkerchief and put it on Kurai's cut.

"We should probably take her back to the hospital," she advised. Haruka went over and picked up Kurai.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar?" Haruka commented. Michiru sighed and shook her head yes. They started walking out of the alley and Usagi followed them.

"How come she came?" Usagi was worried Kurai had endangered her health even further because of Usagi's stupidity.

"She must have felt that you were in danger…that's how I found her," Haruka replied. They had reached the car and Haruka put Kurai in the backseat. She then got into the driver's seat and started the car. Usagi got into the backseat with Kurai and stared at her unconscious face. Michiru noticed and felt that she should say something. She put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Usagi, I'm sure she'll be okay. If she survived the attack that she saved Haruka from, I think she can live through this." Michiru got into the passenger seat and closed the door. Haruka looked back, front, and finally drove off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"Usagi!" No answer. "Usagi!" Ami was running towards her friend. Ami quickly noticed Usagi's sad face and got worried. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I left you guys yesterday, saying I had to baby-sit?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I lied. I really wanted to go to the hospital to see Kurai."

"You should have at least told me, Usagi. What if something had happened to you?"

"But something did happen." Ami's face took on a look of concern and she put her arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Well, I decided to take the shortcut through the alleys." Usagi looked down at the ground, not wanting to see Ami's reaction. But Ami just stopped walking and stopped Usagi in the process. "What are you doing?"

"We should stop and talk instead of walking and talking. That way, we'd reach the school and other kids might overhear your story."

"But, we could be late…"

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Usagi couldn't believe her ears; Ami had never been late to school or shown any sign of wanting to be. "Now, continue your story."

"Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah. I was walking through the alleys when this gang of huge guys surrounded me. I was terrified out of my mind."

"What did you do, then?"

"I screamed. I thought I was done for, but suddenly, Kurai ran in out of nowhere to my side."

"Kurai?! How?!" Ami thought Usagi must have mistaken someone else for Kurai.

"I don't know. But she challenged the group and they attacked her. She told me to run and started fighting them. Even with her condition, she was doing a really good job…until one of them cut her right above the eye." Usagi's eyes started to get misty as she remembered the night before.

"Then what?" Ami was starting to get anxious at how the story would end.

"Even with the cut and her eye almost covered with blood, she kept fighting. Then, this really big guy snuck up behind her and was about to stab her, but…"

"But what?!" Ami couldn't take it anymore. Usagi stared at her then continued her story telling.

"Out of nowhere, Haruka came and knocked the guy out before he could kill Kurai."

"Haruka?!"

"Yes. Then Michiru went over and checked on Kurai, who had fallen unconscious. Haruka picked her up and we all drove to the hospital. That's where she is now."

"Amazing…how did she have so much strength?"

"I don't know. She was fighting as if she had never been hurt at all." Usagi still couldn't understand how Kurai had managed to hold off all those larger and stronger guys.

"Wait…how did she know you were in danger?"

"Haruka said something about her feeling that I was in danger…" Suddenly, the bell rang and the girls started running towards the school.

"Ami! You're going to be late!" Usagi was still amazed that Ami had risked being late to school to talk to Usagi.

"Well, there's a first time for everything…


	17. Episode 17

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 17_

"Usagi!" a voice whispered behind Usagi. She turned to see Michiru calling to her from around the corner. It was lunchtime and Usagi had just finished her food. Usagi got up and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"We have to discuss the whole 'Kurai issue'. Can you come to Haruka's and my house after school?" Usagi thought about what she was supposed to do after school: go home, eat a snack, go to the arcade, see the others at the temple…

"Yes." Michiru smiled and started to walk away. All of a sudden, she ran back to Usagi.

"We told Ami already and she's coming, too. Thanks." Michiru ran off and Usagi saw her join up with Haruka. The two walked back into the school and Usagi heard a familiar sound.

"You should have studied more, Makoto." Usagi knew who the owner of the sentence was. She turned and walked over to Ami and Lita, who were discussing the results of yesterday's math test.

"How did you do, Usagi?" Makoto asked. The blonde had sat down and thrown a quick glance at Ami. Ami understood at once where Usagi had been, but didn't say anything. "I said, 'How did you…'"

"I probably did worse than you, if that's what you're implying, Makoto," Usagi said slyly. Ami smiled and went back to her reading.

"No…that's not it…" Makoto blushed and Usagi could see that her friend was embarrassed by her remark.

"It's okay. All I know is that next time I really have to study…" Ami snorted at Usagi's sentence. Usagi and Makoto looked at her with a surprised look.

"Sorry…involuntary reaction." Ami smiled and the two other girls started laughing. Ami breathed a sigh of relief that Usagi hadn't started wailing that she was making fun of her. Inside the school, Michiru was watching the scene through the window. She was smiling at their antics, obviously amused at their playful innocence.

"I wish I had that back…" Michiru said quietly.

"How are our little pals?" Michiru had jumped at Haruka's unexpected words.

"Since when do you refer to them as friends?" Michiru gave Haruka a little, mysterious half-smile.

"Ever since…I don't know. I guess it just felt right calling them friends," Haruka replied.

"Finally…" Michiru whispered under her breath.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Makoto was yelling to Ami and Usagi. But, the two girls didn't hear. They kept walking in the opposite direction of their own houses. "Now, what's up with those two?"

"I feel so bad lying to Makoto like this," Ami said, looking back at her confused friend.

"Yeah, but we can't tell anyone about Kurai…until she says so." Usagi was thinking about all this sneaking around and lying. The two girls kept walking until they heard a car pull up behind them. They turned to see Haruka and Michiru getting out of Haruka's car. Usagi and Ami walked over to the pair and stared into their faces.

"Ready?" Haruka finally asked. Ami and Usagi nodded their heads and they all got into the car. The car drove away, almost exceeding the speed limit. Unbeknownst to the four girls, Makoto was watching them from around the corner.

"This is getting stranger and stranger…"


	18. Episode 18

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 18_

Makoto had just arrived at the temple…last. Rei and Minako were already sitting inside and Makoto could see them through the open door. She also saw Luna and Artemis, who were lying on two pillows. She slowly walked in and stopped.

"Hi, guys," Makoto said quietly. Rei and Minako looked up and expected to see at least Ami along with Makoto. But, to their surprise, the tall girl was all alone.

"Where are Usagi and Ami?" Minako asked.

"Well…" Makoto began.

"USAGIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibiusa ran into the temple, screaming Usagi's name."WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chibiusa was running around frantically, looking for her future mother. She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. "Where's Usagi?"

"Good question…" Rei commented, looking up at Makoto. "And, for that matter, where's Ami?" Makoto sighed and sat down. The others followed suit and prepared to listen to the explanation.

"Well, I saw them walking together in the opposite direction of both the temple and their houses. I started yelling to them, but they didn't hear me. So, I decided to follow them. They stopped after a few steps and I watched them from around a corner. They just stood there until a car drove up."

"Who was in the car?" Minako wondered why Ami and Usagi were acting so strangely.

"It took me a moment to figure it out, but when the two people in the car turned around, I saw it was Michiru and Haruka."

"What?!" Usagi was with Haruka again?! And why the hell was Ami there?!" Rei was freaking out. She suddenly remembered that Chibiusa was in the room and calmed down.

"Um, I'll just continue. Usagi and Ami got into the car with them and they drove off," Makoto finished. Rei and Minako were staring at her in shock and Luna and Artemis gazed at each other for an explanation. Chibiusa, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied.

"That's no excuse! She said we would go see Mamoru today!" Chibiusa was becoming angrier by the word and she started pouting. "And now she's off somewhere with Haruka and Michiru!"

"Where do you think they went?" Luna suddenly questioned from behind Makoto. She couldn't understand why the two girls had just gone with the pair without telling anyone. Usagi, maybe, but not Ami.

"I have no idea…although they were headed in the direction of Haruka and Michiru's house. At least, from what I remember, they were."

"Then let's go over there and see what's going on!" Rei offered, jumping up. Minako and Makoto nodded their heads and also stood up.

"Usagi's going to pay for this!" Chibiusa got to her feet and ran outside the temple. The three girls followed her, the cats behind them.

* * *

"Do either of you want anything to drink or eat?" Michiru was in the kitchen. She wanted to make sure her guests were as comfortable as possible to make for an equally comfortable conversation. Michiru knew that the subject of discussion would be a touchy one, and she wanted everyone to feel good enough to give all the information they had…especially Haruka.

"No, thank you," Ami answered politely. Usagi, on the other hand, perked up at the prospect of food.

"Food?" she repeated. Ami rolled her eyes at her friend's predictability and Haruka laughed. Michiru got the hint and took out a crumb cake and cut it into 12 equal slices. She picked it up and started to walk to the living room table with it. Haruka got up and grabbed it from her. She completed the crumb cake's excursion to the table and Michiru went back to get a few plates. She came back and her and Haruka sat down on the couch opposite the one Ami and Usagi were sitting on. Usagi stared at the crumb cake and Michiru noticed.

"You know, Usagi, you can have a piece." Usagi laughed uneasily at Michiru's remark and watched as she placed a piece on a plate and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Usagi began to eat slowly as the three other girls also took a slice each. They all leaned back and sat in awkward silence. Finally, Ami opened her mouth.

"So, what is it exactly that we are to discuss here?" Haruka looked up at her and turned toward Michiru.

"Well, we have to resolve the problem of not knowing what to do with Kurai. Only the four of us know about her, so we have to figure out some plan," Michiru said.

"A plan for what?" Usagi was becoming curious at what Michiru was hinting at.

"Well, she can't stay in the hospital forever. She's going to have to stay with someone…" Michiru trailed off, glancing over at Usagi.

"Also, we have to tell your other friends sometime," Haruka added.

"Shouldn't we wait until Kurai says it's okay to tell them?" Ami was thinking of how long it had taken Kurai to say anything to Usagi.

"Yeah. And I can't exactly bring a girl that looks exactly like me into my house and expect my parents to believe she's their child, too…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Michiru looked at Haruka questioningly and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it. The three other girls only saw her jump back in shock. They then watched Chibiusa run in.

"Usagi!" Usagi gulped and glanced back to see Rei barge in.

"Oh, well isn't this a cozy scene!" Rei stomped over to the table and found Haruka with a confused look, Usagi watching Chibiusa fearfully, and Ami with her head in her hands, shaking it disappointedly. Michiru let the other two girls and cats walk in and followed them over to Rei.

"Rei, it's not what you think…" Usagi began.

"Oh, and what is it?!"

"Rei, I've told you this before…you have to stop jumping to conclusions." Rei glanced down to see Ami looking up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that this is certainly not what you're thinking, unless you know more than we do," Haruka answered. Rei saw the older girl get up and give her a stern look. Michiru stepped over to Haruka.

"She's right. This has nothing to do with anything you know…or think you know." Rei looked back to Ami, who was nodding her head.

"Stop confusing me!' she yelled. Rei looked back to her two friends, who had equally confused expressions. Chibiusa, on the other hand, was only angry.

"I don't care what this is all about, I want to see Mamoru!" Chibiusa ran over to Usagi and yelled in her ear. "NOW!"

"All of you…be quiet!" Haruka couldn't stand it anymore and she decided to take charge. "Now, sit down!" The four girls that had already been there sat down where they had originally been, while Chibiusa took a seat next to Usagi, Rei next to Ami, Minako next to Michiru, and Makoto next to Minako. "Good. Now we can answer questions."

"Um, I have one…" Rei started.

"That's kind of obvious," Haruka instantly replied. Rei stopped for a moment before continuing.

"What are you all doing here, anyway?"

"We're here discussing a very important issue…or at least trying to," Michiru replied. She sighed, thinking about how she'll never find out the big mystery she was trying to uncover.

"And what important issue would that be?" Luna was becoming very inquisitive…if it was so important, how come they weren't sharing it with the other Scouts?

"Should we tell them?" Ami asked Usagi.

"No!" Haruka suddenly exclaimed. The others stared at her sudden outburst. Haruka felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and she looked down.

"Haruka, maybe we should finally tell them?" Michiru was gazing into Haruka's eyes hopefully. Haruka was about to complain when she heard a voice talking to her.

"It's alright…you may tell them." Usagi must have heard the voice also, because she perked up and her eyes widened. Haruka glanced around but only found Michiru staring at her. She calmed down and sat back down. Haruka looked over to Usagi, who nodded her head.

"Okay…it's about time they knew the truth." Michiru smiled at Haruka's response.

"What truth?" Makoto asked, with some suspicion in her voice. Haruka decided she would speak.

"Well, a few days ago, we found out that…" The phone rang as Haruka trailed off. She picked it up and said, "Haruka Tenoh here."

"Cold-Nose?" a feeble voice responded.

"Pixie?" Haruka said warily.

"Yes." There was some fumbling and Haruka could hear another person's voice asking for the receiver. "Alright."

"Hello, Haruka. This is Dr. Mizuno. Kurai has almost full recovered from her wounds, and…"

"Really?!" The other girls were watching Haruka talking on the phone, curious as to what the other half of the conversation sounded like.

"Yes, you can come pick her up in a few minutes."

"I'll be right over." Haruka hung up the phone and turned back to the other girls. "You'll all know the truth soon enough." With that she grabbed her jacket, keys, and opened the door. "I'll be back in an hour." Haruka ran out the door and the other girls heard her drive off.

"Okay…I'm totally confused," Minako commented.

"You and me both," Rei added. Makoto nodded her head in agreement. Ami, Usagi, and Michiru all glanced at each other knowingly. Michiru turned to the four confused girls and two cats.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Haruka to come back to tell our story…"


	19. Episode 19

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 19_

Haruka had sped through the city, anxious to get to the hospital. As she drove up to it, she saw Kurai sitting in a wheelchair. There was a nurse waiting with her, and they were deep into a conversation. But when Haruka got close, Kurai stopped talking and turned to face her. A smile formed on her face and she attempted to move. But, to her dismay, the wheelchair had been blocked from moving and Kurai nearly fell out trying to push the wheels. Both Haruka and the nurse started laughing.

"I can definitely see a resemblance between you and Usagi now," Haruka said, between laughs. Kurai grinned and the nurse shook her head. She turned to leave when Kurai called her.

"Joy!" The nurse turned around. "Thank you for all your help." Joy smiled faintly and turned back into the hospital. Kurai watched her walk in and finally spoke to Haruka. "So, what took you so long?" she questioned, with a hint of sarcasm. Haruka knew that she had sped through the city; it was a miracle she hadn't gotten a ticket.

"There was one red light that wouldn't let me go by," Haruka answered. Kurai giggled and she undid the block on the wheelchair. She wheeled down to the other blonde.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To see everyone else, of course."

"How did you…?" But Kurai had started pushing herself towards the car. Haruka came up from behind and pushed her the rest of the way.

* * *

"Where is she? And, for that matter, why the hell did she leave?" Rei's impatience was showing.

"Calm down, Rei. It takes a while to get there," Ami said, trying to keep Rei from once again yelling.

"Get where?!" As if to answer Rei's question, the sound of a car driving up was heard through the open window. Michiru got up and walked over to the window. She saw Haruka lifting out a wheelchair and then Kurai stepping out into the sunshine.

"Oh my God…"

"What?!" Usagi had instantly become worried at Michiru's response to whatever she was seeing and the blonde got up and ran over to the window. "Kurai!" Usagi saw her sister look up at her and smile. She had just sat down in the wheelchair and Haruka pushed her up to the door. Michiru had gone to open it and Kurai suddenly ran in and rushed to Usagi. She jumped into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Kurai!" Haruka had come in and was becoming worried at Kurai's less than cautious behavior.

"Huh?!" Makoto, Minako, and Rei all answered with the same response. They stared at the girl still holding Usagi tightly. Kurai finally let go and gazed at the others.

"Aunt Apollo!" Chibiusa had jumped off the couch and sped right into Kurai's arms. Now it was Usagi's turn to be confused.

"Huh?!" Usagi watched Kurai swing Chibiusa around, and the little girl was beaming with happiness. "Wait…" Kurai set Chibiusa down and turned to her puzzled sister.

"Think, Usagi…if Chibiusa is your daughter and I'm your sister, then wouldn't I be Chibiusa's aunt?"

"The best aunt in the whole universe!" Chibiusa could hardly contain her glee and Usagi finally understood.

"Oh, I get it…"

"Well, we sure as hell don't!" Makoto had decided she had had enough and spoke for the rest of the group.

"Still the temperamental one, huh, Makoto?" Kurai smirked at the now astonished girl. "And Rei…still getting mad at Usagi?" Rei's face took on a look similar to Makoto's. "And is Minako still looking for love?" Kurai quickly glanced around the room and found all the Inners to be there. Luna and Artemis were staring at Kurai. She looked oddly…familiar.

"Um…who are you and why do you look like Usagi?" Minako finally controlled her shock to the point where she could speak.

"Honestly, Minako, you're even more forgetful than Usagi!" Ami started giggling at this remark and Kurai noticed the two cats sitting next to her. "Luna! Artemis!" Kurai grabbed both of them and squeezed them tight. Memories suddenly flooded Luna as she recalled who this new arrival was.

"Apollo…?"

"Yes, Luna! I'm glad you finally remembered!" Artemis listened to the remark and suddenly felt foolish for not remembering.

"I repeat: what the…" Makoto began again.

"'Hell is going on?' Yes, Makoto, you've already established that." Kurai grabbed Usagi and Chibiusa's hands and pulled them both over to the couch. She sat them down and moved so that she was standing in front of everyone. "So…I guess it's time we answer that question." Kurai looked around for a place to sit and noticed Michiru pointing to something behind her. Kurai glanced back to see a cozy-looking armchair. She sank down into it and made herself comfortable. Haruka, who had been watching the whole thing with Michiru by the door, found herself being dragged back to her original seat. While Kurai was watching this, she didn't realize Chibiusa crawling into her lap. When she looked down to see familiar pink hair, she couldn't help but smile. Kurai looked back up and waited until she knew she had everyone's full attention. Finally, she began to speak.

"Although this will seem boring and repetitive for Usagi, Haruka, Ami, and Michiru, the rest of you may be find it very…enlightening." Kurai smirked at her choice of words, as did Haruka.

"Tell them who you are, Aunt Apollo," Chibiusa chirped. She turned her head so that she was looking straight into her beloved aunt's eyes.

"I'm just getting to that, Small Lady." Chibiusa turned somewhat serious at Kurai's name for her, remembering that Sailor Pluto had called her that. Kurai noticed and knew the reason for Chibiusa's sudden mood change. She turned back to her audience and began speaking again. "Formally, I am the Princess of the Sun, also known as Princess Apollo."

"Apollo…wasn't he the god of something?" Minako interrupted.

"The Sun," Ami helped.

"As always, Ami is right. I was named after the sun god Apollo, explaining my connection to the Sun. Just like the rest of you, I was born back in the Silver Millennium…to Queen Serenity."

"Wait! I thought Usagi had been an only child!" Rei exclaimed.

"So did I…" Usagi commented.

"Well, obviously, she wasn't. I was born fifteen minutes before Usagi, much to everyone's surprise. Our mother decided that she would name her youngest twin as the future Queen, while the older, seemingly more mature and responsible one, would have the task of protecting her for all eternity. And so I did, with you all helping me. But it wasn't enough and Usagi was killed…" Kurai stopped, recalling the moment she had heard of the news and fighting back emotions which were rushing through her like her own blood. She finally composed herself and kept on talking. "After that, we were all reincarnated. You were all reborn on Earth while I was stuck in the Time Tunnel with Sailor Pluto. I stayed there until I could fully control my powers and then began travelling trough time, helping people and righting wrongs along the way. The time finally came when I was supposed to come here and so I did."

"So you're here to protect Usagi, just like the rest of us, right?" Makoto questioned. She couldn't understand why Usagi need so many protectors in the first place, let alone one more.

"Partially, yes. I'm also here to protect Small Lady and help the rest of you with your missions. And anyway…you didn't expect me to stay in the solitude of the Time Tunnel all my life, did you?" Chibiusa giggled at her aunt's sly remark.

"I hope not," the pink-haired girl proclaimed. Usagi could plainly see the love her future daughter felt for her sister and became curious.

"Will you be in Crystal Tokyo?" she finally mustered up. Kurai paused at her question, thinking.

"Yes, I will. From now on, I'll stay with all of you, meaning you will all know me during the time of Crystal Tokyo."

"If you'll be with us in the future, how come we didn't see you when we traveled there?" Ami was remembering all the people they had encountered during their trip.

"Because if I had shown myself, you would have known too much. You all already know way too much about your futures and that can be very dangerous. My interference would have made everything even more dangerous. If I, as my future self, had helped you, the balance of the universe would have been altered and everything would have been changed."

"Oh," Ami responded bluntly.

"Hold on a minute…" Rei began.

"I know Haruka and Michiru because they gave me shelter, I know Ami because she treated me, and I know Usagi because, well, she's my sister." Rei jumped back at the answer she had gotten to her unfinished question. Haruka shook her head, expecting something like this from Kurai.

"Now I remember!" All the girls looked over at Artemis, who hunched back embarrassingly at his sudden outburst. But, just the same, he was proud of himself for finally recalling who Kurai had been during the Silver Millennium.

"I'm glad you do, Artemis. Now do you trust me?" Kurai asked.

"What made you think I didn't trust you?" Artemis gazed into Kurai's eyes and found the answer he was looking for. Kurai turned her attention back to the 8 girls around her.

"So, have I answered everyone's questions?" A domino effect of nods began, starting with Usagi and winding itself back around to Chibiusa, who looked a little worried. "What's wrong, Small Lady?" Chibiusa leaned close and whispered that she would tell her later. Kurai ended the domino effect by shaking her head yes. "Now that we've eliminakoted the most nagging subject, maybe we should discuss…"

"The new enemy?" Haruka finished for her.

"Precisely," Kurai answered, smiling appreciatively.

"Well, have we all seen one of the monsters?" Ami asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Michiru put in. She still couldn't shake the strange feeling about that night.

"Can we conclude anything from seeing these two?" Kurai seemed to be helping Ami along with her questioning.

"Juts before they show up, the smell of perfume is in the air," Makoto remembered.

"Perfume? I don't know why I didn't notice it before…"Kurai was deep in thought.

"Notice what?" Usagi felt her sister knew something.

"These monsters seems familiar. I believe I've fought them before…yes! Now I remember! They all have to do with perfumes, and that's what their attacks are based on."

"Do you know who controls them?" Ami was surprised at all the knowledge Kurai had about this brand-new enemy.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting him…or her," Kurai replied with a slight smirk. "But I do know that these monsters are powerful, even for the likes of the Sailor Senshi. We'll just have to always be on our guard…"

"I'm sure we can defeat them!" Makoto exclaimed, recalling all their past victories.

"I wouldn't be so positive. When I last encountered them, there were only 5 and I still had a tough time," Kurai counteracted seriously.

"Five?!" Rei looked at Kurai suspiciously.

"Yes…five. Is there some sort of problem with that, Rei?"

"Well, it's just that it's a bit impossible to believe that you could fight off five of those things at once."

"Not if you saw her fight off those guys…" Usagi said.

"Or withstand that attack…" Haruka added. Both girls had witnessed Kurai's incredible powers and knew what they were talking about.

"Oh, um, sorry," Rei mumbled. She looked away stupidly, figuring that in an argument, she would be outnumbered. Ami looked at her watch and gave a little sound of shock.

"What?! What is it now?!" Rei exploded. She was still sore at being defeated so easily. Ami hesitated for a moment.

"Um…it's kind of late."

"Really? Let me see!" Usagi grabbed Ami's wrist and noticed the time on the watch. "Oh, no! Mom's gonna have my head!" Usagi was about to grab Chibiusa and run when she realized that Kurai had nowhere to go. "Um…"

"She had to go home with you, sometime, Usagi," Michiru said matter-of-factly. Usagi glared at her.

"I know that! It's just that my parents will be a bit suspicious…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Usagi. I can brainwash them into thinking they always had another daughter and that she was just at some private school in Europe," Kurai offered. Usagi's jaw dropped. "You know, you look very unattractive when you do that." The other girls laughed at Kurai's observation.

"Well, then if you have a plan, I guess you can come with me…" Haruka looked up uneasily at this remark, but Kurai caught her gaze and gave her a look that calmed her down.

"Excellent," she commented.

"Yay! Aunt Apollo's going to live with us!" Chibiusa jumped off her aunt's lap and ran to Usagi. "Can she sleep in my room?" Usagi couldn't help but smile, as did everyone else.

"Now, don't worry, Cold-Nose, I'll be alright," Kurai reassured her friend.

"Just make sure you don't pick up any of Usagi's bad habits," Haruka answered with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! I heard that!" Usagi gave Haruka a stern look, but then smiled.

"If you need any help, feel free to call us, Kurai," Michiru added.

"Don't worry…I'll be back in due time," the blonde answered slyly. With that, she waved to the two girls in the doorway and jumped down the stairs to her waiting sister and niece. "Bye!"

"Bye!" was the answer from Haruka and Michiru. They watched until the little family disappeared around the corner and then went back inside.


	20. Episode 20

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its components is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Apollo is my own creation, and if you wish to use her, please ask me first.

* * *

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 20_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Usagi called as she walked into her house.

"Me, too!" Kurai cried out. Usagi looked back at her in shock, but the girl seemed to be under control. Usagi's mother came out from the kitchen and did a double take.

"Kurai! Is that you?!"

"Yes. I'm home, Mom." Kurai ran into her "mother's" arms and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're here! We weren't expecting you for a few weeks!"

"Well, the administrators let me leave early, considering the fact that I had already missed so many months of high school in Tokyo…"

"I should think so! It's almost April, for crying out loud! But I'm so glad you're finally home! Honey! Come here! Kurai's home!" Usagi's father walked out of the den with a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey, Dad…" Kurai said shyly. Kurai's "father" grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Kurai! You've finally decided to once again bless us with your presence!" Mr. Tsukino grinned wildly and Sammy suddenly walked in.

"Kurai?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Yo, bro." Usagi and Chibiusa just stood with their eyes wide open, amazed at how easily their family had been brainwashed by Kurai into thinking they had known her all their lives.

"Oh! What happened to your eye?" Mrs. Tsukino was gently touching the cut above Kurai's left eye.

"I just hit my eye on the overhead compartment in the plane."

"Sounds like something Usagi would do," Sammy said.

"Sammy!" Usagi jumped at her brother, but was blocked by her mother.

"So, now that we're all here, we have to get you situated, Kurai!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed. She took hold of Kurai's wrist and led her up the stairs, Usagi and Chibiusa in tow. "Now, you will probably share a room with Usagi, just like before." Mrs. Tsukino opened the door to Usagi's room and picked her way over to the left half of the room. "This can be your half. I guess we'll have to get the old bed in here."

"What old bed?" Usagi questioned, but Kurai poked her before she could say anything more.

"I would love to sleep in my old bed, Mom," Kurai quickly said.

"Good. I'll get your father to bring it up here. In the meantime, why don't you unpack your things and put them in the closet?"

"Sure." Mrs. Tsukino picked her way back over to her daughters, hugged them both, and left down the stairs.

"That was amazing," Usagi commented, in awe.

"What did you expect, Usagi? Aunt Apollo was the one who taught me how to brainwash people in the first place," Chibiusa remarked.

"Still, you weren't that good," Usagi counteracted.

"I was still better than you'll ever be!" The two girls started arguing and Kurai rolled her eyes. She walked over to the closet, opened it…and jumped out of the way as a huge avalanche of clothes fell to the floor!

"Shit!" she cursed. Chibiusa stopped at the sound of the word. "Sorry, it's just that I got a bit scared and…well, sorry."

"It's okay, Kurai." Usagi could see her sister was uncomfortable cursing in front of Chibiusa. But after hearing Usagi's forgiveness, Kurai immediately turned back to the task at hand.

"You know, Usagi, this room and closet couldn't hurt to be cleaned up a bit."

"Oh, but I hate cleaning!" Usagi whined.

"I'll help you, Aunt Apollo!" Chibiusa suggested. Kurai smiled but her face instantly took on a look of seriousness. She stepped over to Chibiusa and grabbed her shoulders.

"Small Lady, while we're here, would you mind calling me Kurai, for the sake of not confusing others?"

"Only if you call me Chibiusa, and not Small Lady, Aunt Ap…I mean, Kurai."

"Can do." Kurai extended out her pinky and Chibiusa intertwined it with hers. They squeezed their pinkies three times and let go. Usagi watched the strange ritual until she was brought out of her daze by the sound of Kurai's voice. "Now, we can start by picking up all this stuff on the floor, then we can organize your clothes, and then…"

"You're starting to sound like Makoto and Ami."

"And what's wrong with that, Usagi?" Kurai gave Usagi a look that made her laugh.

"Alright, I'll go get a rag."

* * *

"Now, doesn't it look better?" Kurai was surveying the room, which she, her sister, and her niece had just cleaned up. The floor was now cleared away and the closet was divided in half for the two girls. Kurai's bed had made its way into the room and had clean black sheets on it. Usagi's bed was also clean-sheeted, but with pink sheets. Just as Kurai noticed how the two colors contrasted each other, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Usagi answered. Sammy opened the door and looked in.

"Wow! I can see the floor!" Sammy walked in and for a moment forgot what he had come to say.

"Yeah, yeah…now what do you want, Sammy?" Usagi was becoming impatient at why her brother was there. Sammy came out of his shock.

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh." Usagi followed Sammy out the door and Chibiusa grabbed Kurai's hand and led her down to the dining room.

"Mmmmmmm, looks good, Mom," Kurai commented. It seems her arrival had led to a big dinner in her honor. Kurai watched Usagi, Chibiusa, and Sammy take their seats and then sat down at one end of the table, next to both Usagi and Chibiusa and opposite her father, who lifted his glass.

"In honor of Kurai coming home, a toast!" Everyone else lifted their glasses and clinched them together. Usagi almost burst out laughing when she saw Kurai's embarrassed face. It was obvious her sister didn't know what her parents were like. Kurai just quickly set her glass down and started eating her food.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Mr. Tsukino exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone around the table nodded their heads in agreement and Mrs. Tsukino muttered a quiet "Thank you".

"Usagi, Chibiusa, it's about time you two did your homework," Mrs. Tsukino reminded. Both girls groaned and Kurai couldn't help but smile at them.

"I can help them," Kurai offered. Usagi looked at her, confused.

"Oh, that's a splendid idea! Usagi could surely use the help and Chibiusa has been having some problems with math."

"Then why don't we start now? No use in wasting time." Kurai grabbed Usagi and Chibiusa's wrists and pulled them out of the dining room and up the stairs. They found their way into the two girls' bedroom and Kurai shut the door.

"What are you doing, Kurai?! You've never even been to school!" Usagi marveled.

"So? I wasn't about to make your parents think that, especially after supposedly spending nearly all my life in a private school for girls!"

"Is that where they thought you were?"

"Yes. Now, even though I haven't gotten the standard education, I have read some books and I might just be of some help to you." Kurai stepped over to Usagi and handed her the backpack lying on the ground. Usagi took out her algebra book and opened it to a chapter on graphing. Chibiusa watched curiously as Usagi moaned at the difficult lesson and Kurai took the book from her. Now both girls were watching curiously. Kurai quickly read the pages, at almost record pace. She set the book back down before Usagi. "I understand it." Usagi's jaw dropped at Kurai's proclamation, but not Chibiusa's. The little girl seemed to expect this from her aunt and smiled with pride.

"H-how?!" Usagi finally managed to mutter.

"It's actually quite simple. Here, I'll show you." And so began Kurai's interpretation of what the book had to say. Usagi's face slowly changed from confused to thought as she listened to her sister's simple words. A grin slowly formed on her lips, as she comprehended the lesson.

"I get it!" Kurai smiled happily at Usagi's shock. "It's so easy when you explain it!"

"That's because I don't sound like a book."

"Yeah, but how did you understand it so quickly?" Usagi's mind was still nagging her with that question.

"Well, believe it or not, I used to get very bored in the Time Tunnel. I complained to Pluto about this once and she allowed me to travel to an unimportant point in time to buy some things to keep me occupied. She had suggested I buy books, so I bought dozens of books on various subjects, ranging from foreign languages, to sciences, to math, to even home economics. Every time I finished my practices, I would sit down and read a book. I read so many that I know everything that you've learned and will learn."

"So, you're about as helpful with homework as Ami?"

"Precisely."

"Kurai's so smart that she's my private tutor," Chibiusa suddenly added. "Mommy asked her to teach me everything she knew, including all her powers."

"Powers?" Usagi questioned.

"Brainwashing is one of them," Kurai answered, giving the sense that she no longer wanted to dwell on the subject. Usagi noticed and decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, Kurai, do you think you could help me with the rest of my homework?" Usagi asked hopefully. Maybe if she could get her sister to explain everything, it wouldn't seem so hard.

"Sure. That's what I said I'd do and I'll do it."

"No! Kurai's going to help me with my homework!" Chibiusa yelled.

"No, she's going to help me!" Usagi screamed back.

"Oh, boy…" Kurai sighed. "Wait!" Both girls stopped, about to rip each other's hair out. "How about I help you both?"

"Fine…" Usagi agreed.

"Okay," Chibiusa also agreed. "But me first!"

"Never!" Kurai watched as Chibiusa jumped at Usagi's last remark and couldn't help but smile, even with her head in her hands.

"Just like old times…"


	21. Episode 21

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 21_

What was this feeling? Loneliness? No. Impossible. There were too many people who cared about her and she knew it. Emptiness, maybe? No, this feeling was too deep and frightening to be emptiness. Was it…? Yes. It was hopelessness. The feeling was consuming her as she watched her sister and niece having a picnic on the grass below. She was guarding over them, as usual. They seemed so happy… Suddenly, her lips opened as she mouthed the words that she had been waiting for. "General…"

"General!" She calmly turned around to see a soldier running towards her. As he approached, he saluted and she back.

"At ease, soldier." She put her hand down, as did the soldier.

"General, the Queen is needed at the palace at this moment! It is urgent!"

"Yes, of course. You may go back down. I will make sure she goes there."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, the soldier left back down the hill. She turned towards the happy scene on the other side of the hill. She hesitated. I could always take her place, she thought. My powers are as powerful as hers, if not more, and the enemy would easily mistake me for her, she figured. But, no, I can't change the future, she finally convinced herself. She mustered up all her courage and took a deep breath.

"Your Highness!" The Queen looked up at her, as did her daughter.

"Apollo! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Apollo smiled at the predictable response. She was the only Senshi who the Queen called by her "normal" name in public.

"I'm sorry, Serenity, but your presence is needed at the palace…at this moment." Serenity heard the seriousness in Apollo's voice and immediately became serious herself.

"Yes, of course, but what about Rini?" Serenity wanted her daughter to be safe in case anything happened.

"I will take care of her. Now, you must go, Serenity." Apollo ran down to where they were standing and picked up Rini. Serenity gave them both a big hug and then climbed up the hill…a big feat considering she was wearing a dress and heels. Apollo slowly followed her up there, having an easier time with her black armor, but staying behind a considerable distance so as not to suddenly grab her sister from going. Serenity finally reached the top, where the other Senshi joined her. They took her down the other side of the hill, making sure to hurry. By this time, Apollo had also reached the top and was watching the nine girls. She gasped when she saw Uranus staring back at her with a painful look in her eyes. Could she know…? Apollo thought. She didn't want anyone to know what was going to happen, especially not the people going into the battle. But this was Uranus, who knew almost everything she knew…their gazes were locked for a moment until Uranus turned back to the others. Apollo was overcome with grief.

"Aunt Apollo, why are you crying?" Rini was becoming worried about her beloved aunt. Apollo glanced down at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Knowing the future can be so cruel…"


	22. Episode 22

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 22_

Kurai awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, thinking about how these sorts of dreams had tormented her for so long. She touched her cheek and felt that it was all wet. Have I been crying again, she asked herself. She looked over to her left and found Usagi sleeping peacefully. Thank God, she thought. Kurai suddenly felt someone next to her and glanced to her right. There stood Chibiusa, with a worried expression on her face.

"Kurai, what's wrong? You've been crying."

"Nothing, Chibiusa, nothing. It was just a bad dream. Now, what are you doing out of bed?" Chibiusa crawled into Kurai's lap and hugged her.

"I was going to get a drink of water when I heard you in here. I thought Usagi was doing something to you." Kurai giggled at this remark.

"No, I'm alright."

"What was the dream about?" Kurai could see Chibiusa wasn't about to let this go without a proper answer.

"I was just dreaming about Crystal Tokyo, that's all."

"Was I in it?"

"Of course. Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be the same without you, Chibiusa." The little girl grinned at this and hugged her aunt even more.

"But then why were you crying, Kurai?"

"Because…it was foretelling of things to come."

"What things?"

"Having to let my friends go stop an evil force and knowing the outcome."

"Do you mean right before Mommy was frozen?" Chibiusa gazed up at Kurai, who looked away.

"How did you know, Chibiusa?"

"Because I remember how you had the same dreams right before it happened."

"You remember that?"

"Yes. And then the dreams came true and you saved me."

"That I did." Kurai's eyes were becoming misty again and Chibiusa noticed right away.

"But now everything's alright."

"You're right, Chibiusa. It was something I'd rather not have gone through, but everything worked out for the best in the end. Thank you." Kurai kissed Chibiusa's forehead and hugged her. "Now, get back to bed. After all, you have school tomorrow." Chibiusa made a face, and Kurai grinned. She got out of bed and took Chibiusa back to her room, where she tucked the little girl in. "Good night."

"Good night." Rini slowly closed her eyes and Kurai stepped out of the room and closed the door. She checked up on Usagi, who was sleeping peacefully and tiptoed down the stairs. She walked into the living room and took out some sort of key thing.

"Pluto?" Kurai whispered. "Pluto, are you there? If you are, please answer." An image appeared on the top of the key and Kurai smiled.

"Hello, Princess."

"Good evening, Pluto. But must you call me Princess?"

"Just in case someone's watching, yes. Now, how are things going?"

"Very well. I just had another dream of the future, though. That's why I contacted you…"

"You will have to get used to them sometime, Princess. They will be a part of you life forever."

"I know. I just still get very emotional over the ominous ones…"

"Are you safe, though?"

"Yes, I'm safe and sound, even after withstanding that attack."

"Yes, you were very brave to defend Uranus like that. But, I guess it was expected considering the fact that…"

"I'm sure she would have done the same for me."

"Of course. You are now with Serenity, are you not?"

"Yes. I've brainwashed her family and am now living with her."

"How's Small Lady?"

"Just fine. Serenity and her family are doing a great job raising her."

"I should hope so, considering Serenity is her mother." Kurai couldn't help but smirk at Pluto's wry remark.

"You have a point."

"Have you met Endymion yet?"

"No, but I suspect I'll see him tomorrow…that is, today." Kurai yawned, thinking about how late it was.

"Princess, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"You're right. I'm sorry…grandma." Kurai's characteristic sly smile appeared on her face. Pluto frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a grin.

"You should talk, Princess. If I recall correctly, you're almost as old as me."

"Key word in that sentence is "almost". And anyway, I didn't raise you, Pluto. If my memory serves me correctly, you were the one to raise me. Wouldn't that mean that you're older than me, then?"

"I knew I should have never let you get that book on logic." Kurai smiled at her victory.

"Don't feel bad, Pluto. You look very good for your age."

"As do you, Princess."

"Thank you, Pluto. Now, getting back to the task at hand…"

"I don't believe there is anymore that you can tell me. Perhaps we should cal it a night?"

"Alright. I should be getting back to bed anyway. Good night, Pluto."

"Good night, Princess." With that, the image on top of the key disappeared and Kurai put it back into her pocket. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Princess? For now, there is no more Princess Apollo…just Kurai." Kurai got out of the chair, walked up the stairs, crawled into bed, and shut her eyes for a few more hours' sleep.


	23. Episode 23

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 23_

In a dark room, a man was looking at some sort of machine. He had blood-red eyes, short silver-gray hair, and was wearing gray pants with a loose black shirt. "Oh, crap…"

"What is it, Klein?" Another man appeared out of the shadows, looking exactly like the other one, except he wore black pants with a gray shirt and had black hair.

"It seems someone has access to the Gate of Time, Calvin."

"And how does this affect us?"

"If they have access to the Gate of Time, then they know Sailor Pluto."

"And…" Calvin was beginning to get impatient.

"Well, only certain people have close ties to Sailor Pluto and by the looks of it, this person is the Lost One."

"Apollo?!" Calvin's face took on a look of half-hatred, half-joy.

"Precisely. It seems she's come to pay the present a visit. That's why our two last daimons did not succeed…she was there to stop them."

"Thanks for telling me now, when I've already created the third one!" Calvin was now angry at his twin brother's insistence on holding things back from him.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure it was her before I said anything."

"This is just so damn dandy!" Calvin started pacing around the room, thinking about how much harder they would have to work now that their strongest enemy was helping the ones they intended to destroy.

"Calm down, Calvin. I'm sure we'll find some way to handle this."

"We better. I'm not going to fail like everyone else."

"Of course not. I think I have a plan…"


	24. Episode 24

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 24_

Usagi felt someone nudging her and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepy-head." As Usagi's eyes adjusted, she saw Kurai's face above her own.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:00."

"What?!" Usagi was instantly awake. "I never get up this early!"

"I know…and you're always late, too. Now come on. We have a lot to do."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"You didn't expect me to stay home all day and not attend school, did you?"

"You mean you're going to school with me?!"

"Hopefully."

"Oh." Usagi got out of bed and saw that Kurai was already dressed. "And when did you wake up?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. Now come on. Breakfast is almost ready."

"But Mom doesn't get up for another few minutes."

"True, but she's not the only one that can make breakfast."

"You mean you're making breakfast?"

"Yeah. I figured I should give your mother a rest, considering I did sort of take advantage of your whole family and all."

"Then shouldn't Chibiusa have made us breakfast by now?"

"I guess she didn't listen to me when I taught her how to behave." Usagi smiled faintly and then groggily walked out of her room, followed by Kurai. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Um, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your clothes." Usagi opened the door to find her school uniform in Kurai's hands.

"Oh, thanks." Usagi smiled appreciatively at Kurai, grabbed her clothes, and shut the bathroom door again.

"Same old Serenity," Kurai said, shaking her head with a grin on her face. She went back into her room and made her bed. Kurai glanced over at Usagi's bed and shrugged. "Why not?" She went over to it and also fixed it up.

"You're too nice, Kurai." Kurai turned to see Sammy standing in the doorway.

"How so?"

"Only someone like you would even attempt to make Usagi's bed," Sammy answered. "Not to mention breakfast. It's hard to believe you and Usagi are sisters."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe because it's true?"

"Sammy! You better stop before you don't get any pancakes."

"Um…forget everything I said. Sorry."

"That's better. Now let's go downstairs and set the table."

"Okay." They ran downstairs and finished setting the table just as Mrs. Tsukino came downstairs.

"Now what's this?"

"Think of it as a little vacation," Kurai replied.

"Very little…" Sammy added. Kurai lightly punched him in the back but giggled just the same.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?"

"Well, I made breakfast and Sammy helped me set the table."

"Well, thanks to both of you. Did Usagi have anything to do with this?"

"HA!" Sammy started laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Usagi had slowly been coming down the stairs when she heard Sammy's remark and bolted down after him. Usagi chased her brother around the house while Mrs. Tsukino and Kurai shook their heads, half-disappointed, half-amused.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here. Now we can begin our lesson just as soon as the bell rings," Mr. Yamato said.

"Perfect opportunity for us to talk," Usagi remarked to Makoto, Minako, and Molly. Makoto opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of Melvin's voice.

"Hello there, ladies!" Molly smiled brightly while Usagi, Makoto, and Minako cringed.

"Hi, Melvin!" Molly exclaimed. She got up and walked over to her boyfriend to talk with him. Makoto, seizing the moment, turned back to her two friends.

"So, how's Kurai?" she asked Usagi.

"Good. She helped me with my homework last night and made breakfast this morning."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know. Right now she's in the office with my mom, getting registered."

"So she's going to go to school here?" Minako questioned.

"Yeah."

"I guess you'll have a helluva lot of explaining to do when everyone else sees her." Makoto gave Usagi a little half-smile. Usagi was about to answer when the bell rang and class began.

"And where have you been for the past few years?" Principal Takaki asked.

"I've been attending a private school for girls in Switzerland," Kurai answered.

"So I assume you're an above-average student?"

"Yes, she's very intelligent," Mrs. Tsukino commented.

"Then I guess we can try putting her in the more advanced classes."

"That would be nice," Kurai said, with a smile on her face. She liked challenges, especially ones she could learn from.

"Alright. Now we just have to get you a uniform. What size are you?"

"Uh, I guess a medium, since that's what Usagi wears."

"Good." Principal Takaki looked at his secretary, who instinctively got up and went into the back room of the office. She quickly came back with a uniform and handed it to Kurai. "You can go home for the remainder of the day, since it will take us some time to set a schedule for you."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay a bit longer and look around, just to get acquainted with the school."

"That's a splendid idea, Kurai," Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"It's fine with me. But you will need this." Principal Takaki once again glanced over at his secretary, who opened a drawer and took out a small tag. She gave it to Kurai, along with a pen. "Now, just write your name under the word "VISITOR" and you'll be able to walk around the school without a teacher stopping you for not wearing the uniform."

"Thank you."

"I guess I'll go home, then. See you later, honey." Mrs. Tsukino grabbed the uniform, hugged Kurai, and left out the door. Kurai watched her leave and then also got up and stepped out into the hallway. She looked both ways and saw no one around.

"This might prove to be fun…"


	25. Episode 25

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 25_

"Now, where should I go first?" Kurai was thinking about what she was going to do. "I could always find everyone…" She strolled down the hallway to the right and found a group of girls standing in front of a door. As she approached, Kurai saw that they were talking about something.

"He brushed my shoulder!" one girl exclaimed, obviously in awe.

"Seriously?! You're so lucky!" her friend replied, jealousy in her eyes.

"There he is now!" All the girls turned and looked past Kurai down the hall. They caught her glance for a moment, but were quickly distracted by the person behind her. Kurai heard a sigh and turned to see the guy the girls were swooning over walk into a classroom.

"He looks familiar…" Kurai shrugged and kept on walking down the hall, past the group of admirers, who were now watching her intently. She rounded a corner and found it empty, except for the lone janitor cleaning the floor. He could be of some help, Kurai thought. She strolled up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, could you direct me to the…library?"

"Uh, yeah. It's down this hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Kurai smiled gratefully at the man and walked off to the library.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Usagi whispered to herself. She lay her head on her desk and stared out the door. Suddenly, a familiar person walked past.

"Kurai?!" Usagi sat up instantly.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us, Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Yamato asked, a stern look on his face.

"Uh, no." Usagi sank back down in her seat, thinking this was a bad time to ask to go the bathroom…but actually after Kurai. "Great…"

* * *

Kurai was browsing through the bookshelves. She wasn't sure exactly what it was she was searching for, but Kurai felt she should appear busy so as not to be kicked out. She finally reached the shelf of textbooks and grabbed one entitled "Astronomy". Kurai took her find over to a table and opened it. She began reading about the sun and stars when she saw the same group of girls as before walk in.

"Oh, great. Shouldn't those girls be in class?" Kurai sighed and watched them occupy the table next to her. She was about to move over to another table when one of them got up and took a few steps over to her. Kurai noticed and pretended to be in a hurry. "Yes?"

"You seem busy but I really must ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, before, when we were in the hallway and you were standing there, this guy who we all like came up behind you. He saw us of course, but when he saw you he made a confused face, smiled, and then took a step towards you as if he knew you or something. But then he shrugged and walked into class."

"And?" Kurai was beginning to get impatient. She didn't feel like talking to this girl about someone she didn't know.

"What I'm trying to say is…" The girl looked back to her friends for encouragement but all she saw were curious stares.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm really busy and I was wondering if you could speed this up a bit."

"Sure…I'll make this quick."

"A bit late for that…" Kurai muttered under her breath.

"Okay, here goes…are you Haruka's new girlfriend or something?"

"WHAT?!"


	26. Episode 26

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 26  
_

Haruka and Michiru were sitting under a tree, eating their lunches. Michiru was talking about their new English assignment when Haruka suddenly sat up.

"What is it, Ruka?"

"Kurai?" Michiru fixed her gaze over to where Haruka was staring. Sure enough, the short girl was sprinting towards them. Haruka got up to run over to her but Kurai put out her hand and shook her head. Haruka sat back down and she and Michiru watched as Kurai finally made it over to them.

"So that was you in the…"

"Damn you, Haruka!" she yelled.

"Huh?!" Haruka looked at Kurai with a perplexed expression on her face, as did Michiru.

"How come you never told me everyone here thinks you're a guy?!"

"Oooooops." Haruka cringed at what must have happened.

"Yeah, you better be scared!"

"Wait a minute, Kurai. What happened?" Michiru couldn't understand why she was suddenly so angry with Haruka.

"Well, see that group of girls over there?"

"Yeah," Michiru glanced over at the girls Kurai was pointing to.

"Oh, them? They're my biggest admirers," Haruka said sarcastically. Michiru gave her an evil look but half-smiled just the same.

"Well your 'biggest admirers' must have seen the way you looked at me because they found me in the library and asked me if I was your new girlfriend!" Haruka started laughing and Michiru slapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you serious Kurai?" Michiru asked.

"Yes. It was such a shock to me, especially when they started asking me whether you were a good kisser!" At this Haruka started laughing hysterically, rolling around in the grass.

"That is so damn funny!" Even Michiru giggled a bit but stopped when she saw Kurai's serious face…until Kurai herself burst out laughing.

"I guess it was pretty funny." She sat down alongside Michiru and watched Haruka get over her laughing. When she had, Haruka sat back up and wiped the grass off her uniform.

"So, Kurai, what are you doing in our school anyway?" Michiru had packed the remainder of her lunch and was now focused on what Kurai had to say. Even Haruka had stopped chuckling to hear the answer.

"I came to register and I'm going to start tomorrow."

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Haruka wanted to know if she and Kurai would have any classes together.

"No. That's why I'm just walking around today."

"That would explain the visitor tag." Michiru touched the tag on Kurai's shirt and clipped it off. "You have very pretty handwriting, Kurai."

"Oh, thank you." Suddenly, they all heard giggling from in front of them. The three all looked up to see the same group of admirers staring at them. "Do those girls ever shut up?"

"Not that I know of," Haruka said amusingly.

"You being in our school may prove to be interesting, Kurai," Michiru commented. She had clipped the tag back on Kurai.

"It just might…" Kurai stood up and wiped the grass off her pants.

"Where are you going, Kurai?" Haruka thought Kurai was going to do something to the annoying girls. True, it would be funny, but she didn't want to see her get in trouble.

"I'm going to find my sister. See you guys later!" Kurai ran off, leaving Haruka and Michiru to finish their lunches by themselves.

* * *

"Did you see Mr. Yamato's face when he saw I did my homework?" Usagi was deep into a conversation with Makoto and Minako.

"It still wasn't as good as when you got those couple of answers right." Minako laughed at her memory of the expression on their teacher's face when Usagi had been the only one in the whole class with the correct answer.

"So, how did you do it, Usagi? Who'd you copy off of?" Makoto had forgotten everything Usagi had told her.

"Makoto, I told you! Kurai helped me with my homework."

"Oh, yeah…" Makoto turned back to her lunch.

"How could she help you with your homework, Usagi? She's never even been to school," Ami, who had been reading, stopped when she heard Usagi's answer.

"She said something about reading books in the Time Warp and Pluto teaching her and…"

"It paid off." Everyone turned around to see who had spoken.

"Kurai!" Usagi got up and went over to her sister. "So that was you walking around in the hall!"

"Yeah. And that must have been you sleeping in class."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Minako and Makoto started laughing and Ami went back to her reading. Kurai sat down next to her and lifted the cover of the book ever so slightly so that she could read the title.

"I've read that book. It's very good." Ami just stared at Kurai in awe.

"When did you read it?" she finally managed to ask.

"When I was 9, I think."

"You read 1984 when you were 9 years old?"

"Uh-huh. Pluto had told me it was interesting to read about what people had thought of the future and what had actually happened so I did."

"That's amazing. I read the first chapter of that book a week ago and didn't understand a word of it," Minako said. Kurai shrugged.

"Not everyone likes the same books."

"That's true," Usagi spoke up.

"Oh, you should talk, Usagi!" Makoto fired back.

"What do you mean?"

"The closest things you read to a book are Rei's manga volumes." Minako shook her head in agreement and Ami leaned over to Kurai.

"It has begun…" she whispered in her ear. Kurai glanced at her for a second and then turned back to see what Usagi would do. Sure enough, Usagi started wailing.

"It's not my fault books are so hard to understand!" she whined.

"Oh, Usagi, you're so predictable," Ami commented. This made Usagi wail even more and everyone else laugh even harder. Suddenly, the bell ending lunch rang and the four girls gathered up the remainder of their lunches along with their backpacks.

"Where are you going to go now, Kurai?" Minako inquired.

"I think I might go to the park. I've had enough of school for today." Kurai recalled Haruka's admirers and shuddered.

"I'm not even going to ask," Makoto quickly replied.

"Good because I don't feel like recounting it again." Makoto and Minako smiled back at Kurai and went inside the school.

"Will you be at the temple later, Kurai?" Ami questioned.

"Hopefully."

"Alright. I'll see you there, then." Ami waved to Kurai and then followed Makoto and Minako.

"You're going to be late, Usagi."

"What else is new?" Usagi grinned at her sister, who smirked back. "See ya after school, Kurai!" With that, she sprinted after her friends into the school, leaving Kurai standing in a seemingly quiet courtyard. All of a sudden, she felt someone poke her in the side.

"OW!" She spun around to see Haruka's face staring back mischievously at her. "Wait a minute…"

"Waiting."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah…I skipped." Haruka smirked down at Kurai. "After all, it's only gym."

"You mean you missed your favorite subject just for me?"

"Hey, don't make it harder than it already is…"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a burden, Haruka…"

"But I thought I should do something to make up for that incident. And you're not a burden but a pleasure." Haruka smiled warily, hoping the words would have some effect.

"Don't even try it, Tenoh. I can see through you better than Michiru can and nothing you say will compensate for those damn girls."

"What about what I do?"

"Well, skipping gym just to be here is a start…"

"Great! But hey, I wouldn't be that bad a boyfriend, would I?" Haruka smiled slyly and Kurai shook her head.

"Watch it or your head will grow larger than your fan club," Kurai coolly answered.

"I don't think that's possible," Haruka stopped to think about it before continuing. "So, what do you want to do?"

"You're actually going to stay with me, aren't you?" Kurai still thought Haruka would run back into the school as soon as she let her guard down.

"For the next 45 minutes, at least. Now, where do you want to go?" Kurai beamed, thinking about how much this Haruka resembled the one from the past.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a stroll through that small park behind the school…"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Haruka grabbed Kurai's hand and started dragging her towards the park. Meanwhile, Michiru was watching the scene through her 7/8th period class.

"I wonder how close they were in the Silver Millennium?" she whispered to herself. Just as Michiru saw the two run off, the bell rang and she sat down in her seat. As she opened her book, Michiru thought to herself. "I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. But, still, I wish I could remember Kurai from the past…"


	27. Episode 27

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 27  
_

"Calvin, could you please come here for a moment?" Klein was eyeing something in his hand while his brother slowly made it over to him.

"What the hell do you want, Klein?! I was actually having a pleasant dream where I was fighting the Sailor Soldiers and I had killed them all, even that annoying one, except Apollo was still alive, as usual, and then I lined up for the attack and…"

"I know exactly what we can do to defeat them, Calvin." Klein had an evil grin on his face, which was more common of his twin brother. Calvin instantly became aware of his surroundings and he was beginning to get excited.

"What is it?!"

"See this?" Klein opened his hand to reveal a glowing crystal resting in his palm.

"Is that a…?" Calvin stared at the object in awe.

"Life Crystal? Yes. With it, one of us can become human and spy on the people of Tokyo. Maybe then we can figure out what the true identities of the Sailor Senshi are."

"Let me!" Calvin demanded. But Klein shoved him out of the way.

"No, Calvin. You should stay here to work on the next batch of daimons. I'll merge with the Crystal in order to seem human."

"Oh, you'd really do that for me, Klein?! You're such an amazingly good brother!" Calvin glared at his twin.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic…"

"The hell I don't! It's been so damn long since I've seen anyone other than you! Not to mention a girl…"

"Your mind is too weak to be influenced by humans, Calvin."

"And they always said you were the good one…"

"Enough of this. I'm going to start this today!" Klein placed the Crystal next to his heart and Calvin watched, as it merged with his brother. Klein's eyes turned a dull red color and his face took on a less menacing appearance.

"You look creepy."

"No, I look human. Now, go work on a new battle plan while I go check out a good place to strike."

"Yes, master," Calvin muttered grudgingly. He walked away until he was hidden in the shadows, where he spun back around to see what his brother would do. Klein pressed a few buttons on his computer and a portal opened. Klein took one step into it then turned around.

"Farewell, Calvin."

"Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir!" Calvin jumped out of the shadows.

"I'll try to get you a nice snow globe." With that, Klein walked into the portal and disappeared.

"It just isn't fair…" Calvin left the room, completely silent.


	28. Eoisode 28

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 28  
_

Klein landed on a soft patch of grass. He looked around and saw he had ended up in the middle of a park. "How quaint…"

* * *

"So, what was it exactly that you wanted to do here?" Haruka and Kurai had been walking for five minutes and the tall girl was bored already.

"I wanted to think. I guess to accomplish that I shouldn't have brought you along…"

"Ha, ha." Haruka spotted a fountain and headed towards it.

"I see you're very thirsty," Kurai went after Haruka.

"No, I just felt like sitting down." Haruka sat on the edge of the fountain and laid back. Kurai came and stood over her.

"You know, you're in a very vulnerable position right now…"

"Yeah, but I trust you…" Just as Haruka finished Kurai poked her in the stomach. "Hey!"

"What? I had to get you back for poking me in the side…and Usagi."

"She told you?"

"Yup." Kurai sat down next to Haruka. "We had a lot of talking to do…"

* * *

Klein was pacing through the park, deep in thought. He was wondering where his next attack would take place…and what he would do with his time on Earth as a human. Suddenly, he spotted the outline of a school. "I got it!" Klein took a step forward when he heard giggling from behind him. Klein spun back around and saw a girl with short blonde hair sitting on a fountain. His mouth dropped open as he gazed at her. "She's so beautiful…"

"Come here!" The girl jumped off the fountain she was sitting on and started sprinting towards Klein. He held his breath, thinking she had just yelled at him.

"How do you know…" he began, when she stopped and grabbed the arm of a person Klein couldn't see. "Huh?!" Klein saw the girl pull someone towards her and then they strolled back to the fountain. They sat down and Klein could now see the face of the person. He suddenly became jealous. "That must be her boyfriend…"

"Klein!"

"What the?!" Klein twisted his head around but saw no one.

"Down here, you idiot!" Klein looked down at his watch.

"Oh, it's just you, Calvin." Klein rolled his eyes, annoyed at the distraction.

"Have you got a good spot yet? The next daimon is ready."

"Not yet. Now leave me alone! I'm busy!"

"But you…"Klein turned off the watch and glanced back up to the girl and who he thought was her boyfriend. He saw that they were yelling about something…

* * *

"I too so could beat you in a race!" Kurai was playfully yelling at Haruka.

"Ha! Your legs are too short to beat me!" Haruka answered back.

"No, they're not!" Kurai stood up on the edge of the fountain. "Now I'm not only faster than you, but taller!"

"Not for long…" Haruka stood up and turned towards Kurai.

"Huh?" Kurai started to turn as well when she felt a hand push her. "What the…?!" With that, Kurai fell into the fountain. She lifted her head out of the water and saw Haruka again sitting on the edge, cackling evilly. Kurai gritted her teeth and then put on a disarming smile. "Very funny. Now, can you help me out? Please, Cold-Nose." Kurai gazed at Haruka innocently…and it worked.

"Sure." Haruka reached for Kurai's outstretched hand and caught it. Just as Haruka was about to lift Kurai out, she felt herself being pulled in. Haruka fell face first into the water.

"Ow!" She got up and rubbed her chin. "Damn it, Kurai! I'm wearing a white shirt, for crying out loud!"

"Quiet, you might blow your cover…" Kurai whispered, stifling full-blown laughter.

"Oh, right, like this won't." Haruka looked down at her soaked clothes, then at Kurai. "At least you don't have to go back to school!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you pushed me in?" Kurai crossed her arms and glared at Haruka, who started to get out. "Oh, no you don't!" Kurai grabbed the back of Haruka's shirt and pulled her in again.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" Haruka sighed.

"Not until you apologize."

"What?! Never!"

"Fine then." Kurai threw her head back, causing all the water in her hair to splash onto Haruka's face.

"Oh, yeah?!" Haruka started flinging her head from side to side, making Kurai's face wet with droplets of water.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," Kurai teased. She seemed to be challenging Haruka.

"Can I? How about you?"

"Gladly…" Kurai ran her hand through the water and splashed Haruka. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

"As you wish…" Haruka stood up and made her way over to Kurai.

"What are you doing Haruka?" All of a sudden, Haruka lifted Kurai up into her arms. "What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." Haruka stepped out of the fountain and started sprinting away from it…

* * *

Klein watched the girl being carried off. "Where the hell is he taking her?" Klein decided he would follow them. He began to run after them, taking heed of any trees or oncoming animals…

* * *

"For the last time, what are you doing?!" Kurai was still in Haruka's arms, screaming.

"Haven't you figured out by now, Miss I-Know-Everything?"

"Huh?!" Kurai looked at Haruka questioningly, only now realizing that for the first time in a long while she was genuinely surprised. Suddenly, Haruka stopped running. "Finally…"

"It ain't over yet." Haruka lifted Kurai over her head…and threw her into the lake. A very shocked Kurai swam around until she found a shallow spot and then stood up.

"This isn't over!" She ran out of the lake and stopped at Haruka's side.

"Seems to me like it is." Haruka crossed her arms confidently, smirking down at Kurai, who was taking off her shoes. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Kurai took off her socks and then her jacket. She rolled up her pant legs and shirtsleeves. Haruka was starting to get uncomfortable…

"Uh, Kurai, don't you think you should stop?" Kurai smiled slyly at her.

"Relax. It's not what you think…" Kurai was finally satisfied and she jogged over to a tree over the lake. She started climbing it, very much to Haruka's surprise.

"Be careful!" Haruka cautioned. Kurai had finally reached the top and she was balancing on a tree branch.

"And now, for the grand finale…" Kurai put her arms out and she dove down into the water below. She gracefully landed in the water without making so much as a splash. Haruka started clapping mockingly.

"Oh, a perfect 10!" she yelled over the water. But, no one answered. "Kurai…?" Then Haruka spotted her…floating on her stomach. "Oh, my God!" Haruka ran into the water and grabbed Kurai. She dragged the lifeless girl over to the shore and knelt over her. "Um…damn it! Michiru would know what to do! Wait!" Haruka remembered the CPR she had learned during the summer. Might as well, she thought. Haruka closed her eyes, leaned in close, and…


	29. Episode 29

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 29  
_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka jumped back, water in her face.

"Kiss, kiss, Cold-Nose!" Kurai sat up and jumped on Haruka. The two girls started rolling around in the grass until they finally came to a halt, Haruka lying on her stomach, Kurai leaning against her back.

"You are so dead!" Haruka rolled to her left, causing Kurai to fall back. Haruka grabbed her shoulders and was about to pull her when…

"Wait!"

"Huh?!" Kurai pulled herself up and kissed Haruka's nose. Haruka jumped back in shock, letting go of Kurai's shoulders.

"Ha! Got you good!" Kurai stood up, soaking wet.

"You know, you're going to get into a lot of trouble for this," Haruka said, coming out of her shock. She noticed Kurai shivering. "That is, if you don't freeze your ass off first."

"I-if only your admirers k-knew what you were r-really like," Kurai managed to mutter between shivers.

"You're freezing cold and yet you still have a sly remark up your sleeve. I like it." Haruka got up and took off her jacket. She handed it to Kurai. "Here. I'll go get your clothes." Haruka strolled away and came back a few seconds later with Kurai's jacket, shoes, and socks.

"Thanks." Kurai put on her things and handed Haruka's jacket back to her. "That reminds me…how much time do you have left?" Haruka looked down at her watch.

"Thank God this thing is waterproof…I have 20 minutes."

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"We have just about enough time to somehow get ourselves semi-dry."

"And how do we accomplish that?"

"My friend will help us." Kurai pointed to the Sun. "Come on." Kurai grabbed Haruka's hand and started leading her through the park…

* * *

Klein had been watching for some time now with a sense of curiosity. He was surprised at the agility and grace of the beautiful girl. Her movements and voice seemed almost familiar...Klein decided to follow them for a little more and sped off after the two…

* * *

"This is good." Kurai stopped and plopped down. Haruka remained standing, wondering as to what they were doing in a big, open field.

"Um, what are…"

"If you lie down for the next few minutes, the Sun will dry you for that whole time. But you should lie down so that you dry evenly." Kurai lied down on her back and closed her eyes. Haruka shrugged and also lied down. After a few minutes, her mind had wandered off. This is so peaceful, Haruka thought. It all seems so familiar…I wish I could stay here forever, Haruka's mind said to her. "Me, too."

"'Me, too' what?" Haruka stared at Kurai suspiciously.

"You want to stay here forever since it's so peaceful and so would I."

"Oh…wait. Have you been reading my thoughts again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?! Yes you were!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what you were thinking."

"You powers are starting to scare me."

"But I know you love them."

"Sad, but true. I wish I had all the power you do."

"In due time you just might…" Haruka hesitated at Kurai's prediction and then glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, crap! I have to go!" Haruka jumped up and Kurai started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you're still soaking wet…"

"What?!" Haruka felt her wet clothes and ran her hand through her moist hair. "Perfect. Now everyone's going to wonder why I'm all wet."

"Why don't you just tell them you were chasing after a runaway stroller and saved it by jumping into the lake?" Kurai smirked at her mocking excuse.

"If I say that, everyone will think I'm a hero…"

"And your fan club will grow."

"You're deliberately doing this to me, aren't you?"

"Now, what would make you think that?" Kurai gave Haruka an innocent look, which made the older girl laugh.

"Fine, I'll tell them that. Then we'll see what happens when you become a student tomorrow with a very small, cramped locker."

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Too easy."

"We're not starting this again, are we?" Kurai sighed.

"How about we end it after school?" Haruka grinned and Kurai raised an eyebrow at her.

"Explain."

"We have a track at school. After 12th period, no one will use it since the track team has a meet today. We can have an actual race and settle this dispute once and for all."

"Sounds good to me." Kurai extended out her hand and Haruka shook it. "Now that that's been dealt with, maybe we should get you back?"

"Good idea." The two girls started walking back towards the school, attracting inquisitive stares from passersby as to their appearance.

* * *

Klein followed the pair until he saw them stop in front of the school. "So, they both go to the high school." He saw the "boyfriend" walk inside without the girl, who watched him go inside and then spun around and sprinted off into the distance. Klein stared after her in puzzlement. "Why do I keep thinking I know her?" 


	30. Episode 30

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 30  
_

"Hi, Mom!" Kurai burst through the door and ran into the kitchen to find her mother by the table.

"Oh, hi honey. I wasn't expecting you until Usagi came home. Um, why are you so wet?"

"It's a very long story. I just…"

"Can I hear it?" Kurai stopped dead at this request.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Kurai sat down at the table opposite her mother. "Well, I was taking a stroll through the park when I came upon this fountain. I was admiring it when this skate-boarder came out of nowhere and accidentally pushed me in. I was soaked, but at least he apologized."

"Those people can be so reckless sometimes. Don't you want to change?"

"I guess…" Kurai got up and pushed in her chair. She trudged up the stairs and opened the door to her room. The room was exactly as she had left it that morning, save for a missing backpack. Kurai strolled over to the closet and opened it. She really didn't need to, but the lack of noise might be suspicious. Kurai rolled the closet door open and shut until she figured the coast was clear. "This might take some getting used to…" Kurai spun her finger over her head and her moist clothes instantly changed into black track pants and a yellow sleeve-less shirt. She also had a black windbreaker over her bare arms. Her sneakers were white, black, and yellow. Kurai noticed herself in the mirror and smiled. "There's something else Haruka's always liked." Kurai then walked into the adjacent bathroom and looked at the cut over her eye in the mirror. "But that's something I could have done without." She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. Kurai dabbed the cotton ball in the bottle and then put it on her cut, which caused her to wince. "Sometimes I wish I had been the younger one…" Kurai closed the cabinet and stepped out into the hallway. She could hear the door slam and sprinted downstairs. There was a note on the table and Kurai picked it up. She began to read aloud:

"Kurai: Since I heard you go into the bathroom, I figured you were alright. I went grocery shopping. If you need anything, your father's work number is on the fridge. I'll see you for dinner. Oh, and don't forget to bring Usagi."

"Can do." Kurai put the note back down and saw herself in a mirror. She realized that there was a crescent moon on her forehead, most likely reacting to the cut. Kurai quickly calmed herself down, which caused the crescent moon to disappear. "I'm going to have to be careful with that." Kurai smiled at her reflection then ran out the door.

* * *

"Haruka!" Michiru saw the very visible girl slowly making her way down the hall. Students were staring at her, noticing the wet clothes. Michiru ran over to her and pulled Haruka aside. "What happened to you?" 

"It's a long story."

"One that involves Kurai, no doubt."

"Of course. Wait…we have to go to class, don't we?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on, the bell will ring any minute." Michiru took Haruka's hand and they walked to their 9/10 class together. But what they didn't know that behind them a group of four girls were watching intently…

* * *

Klein made his way into the main office of the school and glanced around at the scene. He saw secretaries bustling here and there. Klein figured he should ask one of them for help, so when one of them attempted to rush past him, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Excuse me, but where do I sign up to attend school here?" The secretary stared back at him in shock.

"Um…y-you have to go in there." The secretary nervously pointed to the vice-principal's office.

"Thank you." Klein let go of the woman's arm and marched into the office she had pointed to. As the door closed, a sound of shock could be heard…


	31. Episode 31

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 31_

"Do you really think she'll be here?" Michiru was following Haruka, who had told her during their chemistry class that she and Kurai would be racing.

"I'm positive." Haruka was gazing around the track, looking for her friend.

"How can you be so sure, Haruka? You've only know her for a few days but you act like you two have been friends for years."

"Technically, we have…" All of a sudden, Haruka saw someone waving to her from across the track. She waved back and grinned at Michiru. "See what I mean?" Michiru nodded her head sulkily, hating to be proven wrong. Haruka jogged over to Kurai while Michiru slowly followed.

"Ready to go?" Kurai asked Haruka.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to get some practice in. I don't mind if you'd like to." "Kurai looked behind Haruka at Michiru. "Hey, Michiru. Come to watch me kick Haruka's ass?" Michiru couldn't help but smile, especially when Haruka tried to hold back her anger.

"I don't need to practice. Let's start." Haruka took off her jacket and walked over to the starting position.

"Okay." Kurai got alongside Haruka, fingertips on the white line. "But, where are we racing to?" Haruka's face took on a look of thought.

"We run a mile."

"Which is…?"

"It's four times around the track."

"That's it?! Oh, alright." Kurai glanced back to Michiru, who shook her head.

"On your mark," Michiru began. Haruka and Kurai got into classic runners' positions. "Get set…GO!" The two girls ran off, running at the same speed. "Wow. Kurai's pretty fast…" Michiru commented as she watched the shorter girl pull ahead and Haruka fall behind. But what Michiru didn't know was that Haruka's mind wasn't entirely on the race…

* * *

Uranus was standing in a field, resting. Suddenly, a streak of blond hair went flying past her. Uranus quickly threw off her shoes and ran after the blond hair. "You'll never get far in those shoes!" she screamed.

"I can if they're in my hands!" The girl threw her hands up and her shoes went soaring through the air. "And now I can even more if they're in the air!" The girl ran on down a hill, Uranus after her. They ran into a beautiful garden surrounded by tall pillars.

"Apollo!" Apollo stopped dead in her tracks, but Uranus wasn't so lucky. She didn't have enough time to stop and crashed right into the still girl. Both fell to the ground and Queen Serenity shook her head, as did Princess Serenity. Apollo quickly got up and stood formally, as did Uranus. Apollo curtsied while her accomplice bowed. Princess Serenity noticed and began to giggle at not only Uranus's insistence on not curtsying, but also at their antics.

"I'm very sorry, Mother," Apollo said quietly.

"As am I, Your Highness," Uranus added. The two never met the Queen's gaze, but Apollo caught her sister's glance and smiled. She knew very well that they weren't in trouble. It happened too often for Queen Serenity to even try to punish them.

"You two must really stop all this nonsense. Apollo, I have to meet with the royal council. Could you stay with Serenity for now?" Queen Serenity's face took on a calmer appearance as she spoke to her daughter.

"Why, of course." Apollo watched Queen Serenity turn around and begin to walk away towards the palace. Suddenly, the Queen spun around.

"Apollo! Uranus!" The two girls looked up at the Queen.

"Y-yes, Your Highness?" Uranus questioned, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Where are your shoes?" Both Queen and Princess Serenity glanced down at Apollo and Uranus's feet.

"Uh, well, it's a bit hard to run in high heels," Apollo answered. Queen Serenity smiled and walked through the open palace gates. The three girls watched her go inside and then turned to each other. "You just had to run into me, didn't you, Haruka?" Apollo asked playfully.

"It was the grand finale." Princess Serenity smiled at this remark. Apollo noticed and went into thought. Uranus noticed and grew worried. "What are you conjuring up now?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how all three of us are princesses, although you're still unknown…"

"Hey!" Uranus exclaimed while Princess Serenity started laughing and Apollo continued.

"Anyway, we're all supposed to be princesses and yet Serenity is the only one of us that actually acts like one."

"On the contrary, Apollo. You two are the only ones that don't," Princess Serenity instantly replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the other princesses of the planets act like what they are while you two are always running around like little school girls."

"Don't tell me it doesn't amuse you, Serenity."

"I never said it didn't. I'm just saying that you never conform…"

"Yes I do!"

"Well, when you have to, both of you do, but otherwise forget it."

"At least it's better than sitting on the royal council all day, or constantly picking flowers…"

"Now that was uncalled for!" Princess Serenity stomped her foot down and pouted.

"You don't look very royal-like now, Princess," Uranus commented. Apollo grinned mischievously at her.

"Great, now both of you are against me!"

"No, we're not. We just like to have fun, right Haruka?" Apollo turned her attention to Uranus.

"Right," Uranus answered.

"Okay, but answer one question," Princess Serenity continued.

"And what might that be?" Apollo inquired.

"Where are your shoes, anyway?" Apollo and Uranus started laughing.

"Well, we were running and since it's so hard to do so in high heels, we just threw them on the grass."

"Oh. Maybe you should go get them?" Princess Serenity offered.

"That would be a good idea…race you!" Uranus sprinted away and Apollo went after her.

"Those two will never change," Princess Serenity sighed to herself…

* * *

Haruka came out of her daze and saw she was way behind Kurai. She quickly picked up her speed but still couldn't catch up. This went on for the rest of the race, with Kurai winning by a considerable margin. Michiru strolled over to the two tired girls.

"It seems Kurai was correct," Michiru pointed out.

"No, I wasn't. Haruka got sidetracked, which caused her to slow down. Maybe we could do this another day?" Kurai was looking at Haruka with a sympathetic expression.

"Uh, sure…" Haruka answered. She was still breathing heavily.

"But Kurai won fair and square!" The three girls turned to see Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami all standing behind the track fence. Kurai smiled at her sister's insistence.

"Shouldn't the four of you be at the temple?" she asked.

"That's what I told them!" Ami proclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"Well, then, I guess we better go there before Rei explodes with anger. You guys coming?" Kurai glanced back at Haruka and Michiru, who shook their heads no. "Alright, I'll see you later then." Kurai jumped the fence and walked away with her sister and friends. Michiru waited until they left and then fixed her attention on Haruka.

"What were you thinking about during the race so much that made you lose?"

"I don't know. I think I was having a flashback…but it was probably nothing. If you don't mind, Michiru, I'd like to run for a little…alone." Michiru's eyes widened at this request.

"Um, okay. I'll just go home, then." Michiru hesitated, thinking Haruka might stop her. But Haruka simply once again got ready to start running.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Michi." Haruka burst from her position and ran off. Michiru sighed and started to walk home…

* * *

Klein was standing behind the bleachers, watching Haruka running around the track. He had seen her whole conversation with Michiru and thought Haruka was "cheating" on the beautiful girl he had seen earlier. "He'll pay for that." Klein crouched down and opened his watch. "Calvin!"

"Huh?!" An image of Calvin's face appeared in the face of the watch. "What is it now, Klein?"

"I've found the next place to strike. Send your next daimon to the Juuban High School track."

"Whatever you say." Calvin turned away from his watch and Klein could hear him giving orders to someone. Klein glanced back at Haruka, who was still running around the track.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"


	32. Episode 32

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 32_

"Michiru! Come help me! Something's after me and I can't transform because there's some guy here!" Haruka was screaming into her communicator as she tried to escape the daimon.

"I'll be right there!" Michiru yelled back.

"And bring someone with you! This one's strong!" Haruka cautioned. With that, she turned off her communicator and slipped it back in her pocket.

"I've got you now!" Haruka jerked her head around to find the daimon standing in front of her.

"Why the hell are you after me?!" Haruka yelled at the daimon.

"Aaaahhhh, jealousy can answer that. But, enough with the chit-chat, I'm craving some violence!" The daimon jumped at Haruka, who rolled out of the way. She stood up and ran out to the football field, the daimon close behind.

"Where the hell's Michiru?!" Haruka was sprinting down the field when she heard the daimon yell some words and felt something sharp wrapping around her legs, causing her to fall over. "No…" Haruka saw the daimon slowly creeping up on her, treating her like caught prey.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?!" The daimon searched the bleachers and field, looking for the origin of the voice.

"I cannot allow you to endanger those who train hard to run! Especially one of my friends!" Sailor Moon jumped down from one of the bleachers, the other Senshi following suit. "I am the defender of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Oh, stop, please! Your words are killing me!" The daimon mockingly began to grab its arms are if they were getting hit. Sailor Moon looked like she was going to wail, and the other Senshi all sighed. Sailor Mars jumped in front of all the others, an impatient look on her face.

"Mars…Fire……Ignite!" The attack flew at the daimon, which simply moved out of the way, causing the attack to hit Haruka head-on. "No!"

"Ha! The more you try to attack, the more hurt your friend gets!" the daimon explained.

"Keep attacking! Forget about me!" Haruka cried, recovering from Sailor Mars's attack.

"We won't hurt you!" Sailor Moon answered. The other Senshi nodded their heads in agreement.

"If we don't want to hurt her but still want to destroy that daimon, we have to make up some sort of plan," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"What do you propose, Mercury?" Sailor Venus noticed Sailor Mercury typing on her computer.

"It may take me some time to make up a plan…"

"That won't be necessary, Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Sun stepped out of the shade, arms crossed in front of her. "Called upon by the Sun and distant stars, I am the lost Sailor Sun!" Klein heard the speech and gulped.

"Please, not her…"

"I've introduced myself, now who are you?" Sailor Sun asked, a plan forming in her head.

"My name is Obsession."

"Really? Then you must be obsessed with hurting the innocent, because it seems you're doing it at this very moment."

"You got that right, Sailor Brat."

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun, but I'm going to have to stop you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Not just yet…" Sailor Sun whispered under her breath. She touched one of her earrings and a visor appeared over her eyes.

"Another visor?!" Sailor Jupiter glanced back at Sailor Mercury, who also had her visor on. She seemed to be reading something going across the screen.

"Guys, Sailor Sun wants us to attack the daimon," Sailor Mercury finally said.

"What?! That will hurt Haruka!" Sailor Mars reminded.

"She knows, but if we provide a distraction, Sailor Sun's plan might work."

"I trust her. Let's do it," Sailor Moon instructed.

"Alright…Jupiter…Thunder…..Crash!" The lightning attack dodged Obsession, as planned, and hit Haruka, who flew back across the field.

"How stupid can you be?!" Obsession questioned.

"Not as much as you!" Sailor Sun yelled.

"What…?!" Obsession turned towards Sailor Sun, but it was too late.

"Solar…Light……Beam!" Sailor Sun threw a beam of light at Obsession, and it sliced through the daimon's arm. Obsession fell to the ground, clutching its hurt arm. "Now, everyone!"

"Shine…Aqua……Illusion!"

"Venus…Crescent…Beam……Smash!"

"Mars…Fire……Ignite!"

"Jupiter…Thunder……Crash!"

"Moon…Tiara……Magic!"

All the combined attacks hit Obsession head on, but it still wasn't enough to kill it. In desperation, the daimon decided it would take Haruka hostage and turned back to her. But, all Obsession saw was Sailor Sun picking Haruka up.

"Buh-bye!" Sailor Sun hopped away, leaving Obsession in shock.

"Come back here!" Obsession staggered to its feet and started throwing little pieces of sample paper at Sailor Sun. But, Sailor Sun easily dodged them.

"Is that the best you've got?!" she challenged.

"Try this on for size, Apollo!" Sailor Sun turned around, but it was too late. Klein launched a sphere of dark energy at her. Haruka saw it and tried to warn Sailor Sun, but the strong Senshi simply smiled…


	33. Episode 33

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 33_

"Absolutely futile…Solar…Core……Protect!" A red sphere formed around Sailor Sun and Haruka. Klein's attack hit the sphere and disappeared.

"What?!" Klein stared at the sphere, which was now glowing bright red.

"Solar…Core……Mimic!" A ball of energy similar to Klein's appeared out of the sphere and flew towards him. Klein jumped out of the way just in time and rolled under the bleachers.

"She could never do that before!" Klein quickly crawled away, but not before calling out for Obsession to return to Calvin.

"Bye, Sailor Brats." Obsession teleported away, leaving the Inner Senshi with their mouths hanging open in shock. They had never seen a daimon escape like that…or an opponent's attack copied. The red sphere around Sailor Sun and Haruka disappeared.

"How did you…?" Sailor Moon stammered.

"Are you all alright?" Sailor Sun asked. The other Senshi all shook their heads yes. Haruka stirred in Sailor Sun's arms and Sailor Sun laid her down on the grass. "How about you, Haruka?" Sailor Sun placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder, which was slightly burnt.

"I'll be okay," Haruka answered softly.

"Good. Maybe we should go behind those bleachers and detransform?"

"Fine with me." Sailor Moon started walking to the bleachers and the other Senshi followed her. When they had all made it to a hidden spot, they detransformed one-by-one. Kurai was still standing with Haruka, a hand on the hurt girl's shoulder.

"This is amazing…" Kurai began.

"What?" Ami turned to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, whoever was controlling that daimon called me "Apollo". Then they must know who I am. That means that they must know a lot more about me than I care for them to."

"Did you recognize the guy who attacked you?" Usagi was becoming scared for her sister.

"No. Like I said before, I had never met the people who controlled these daimons. They just one day appeared at the Gates of Time and Pluto and I fought them off. I think from now on we should all be on guard."

"Good idea, Kurai." Luna jumped off from a tree branch right into Kurai's arms.

"Oh, hello Luna." Kurai shifted her arms so that both she and the cat were comfortable. "What brings you here?"

"The same thing that brought all you here. Although I'm not sure what Haruka was doing not being in her Senshi form…"

"I couldn't transform because there was some guy here!" Haruka yelled at Luna.

"You think that was the same guy who attacked Kurai?" Makoto asked.

"Considering the fact that he was the only other person here…" Haruka began.

"And the one who attacked me seemed to have already been watching the fight for some time…" Kurai trailed on.

"Yes." Both girls ended at the same time, making Luna and the others very curious.

"If only I had seen his face well enough…" Kurai bowed her head in thought, one hand resting under her chin.

"That reminds me…where's Michiru?" Haruka looked straight at Kurai when she said it, but Usagi was the first to make any response.

"Huh? Wasn't she with you?"

"No, she left a bit after you did and then when I was attacked I called her on my communicator and…"

"I'm sure she's still on her way here," Kurai interrupted, looking behind everyone else where Sailor Neptune had just stood. "Either that or she saw us defeating the daimon and just left."

"Maybe, but why would she do that without checking on me?" Haruka looked back at Kurai suspiciously.

"I don't know…" Kurai once again bowed her head in thought and Luna jumped into Usagi's open arms. Everyone became silent, watching Kurai. Finally, she glanced up at the others. "Everyone, I believe the princesses are in grave danger…"


	34. Episode 34

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 34_

"When you say 'princesses', do you mean Usagi and yourself?" Ami was walking next to Kurai, deep into a conversation with her. Since Ami lived near Usagi, the three girls had decided to walk home together…after making sure everyone else was okay. Usagi was slowly walking behind Kurai and Ami, but her sister kept turning around to make sure she was still there.

"Uh, no. I'm actually referring to Usagi and Rini. They're more important to the conquer of the galaxy than I am."

"But aren't you more powerful than Usagi?" Usagi looked up at Ami's question, curious as to what the response was.

"Well, yes, but I am not the Moon Princess, or more importantly, the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"But if you were born to Queen Serenity, wouldn't that technically make you the Moon Princess along with Usagi?"

"I'm merely a princess of the Moon. If anything, I am the Sun Princess. But, since the Sun Kingdom was destroyed long ago, I will never be Queen."

"When was there a Sun Kingdom?" Usagi ran ahead and stared intently at Kurai. The three girls had now come to a complete stop. Kurai sighed as she once again began to tell the story of her painful childhood.

"The Sun Kingdom was established before the Moon Kingdom. Its inhabitants lived in peace, just like those of the Moon. Our mother became very good friends with the Queen of the Sun, Apollo. Her father had been the great god Apollo, who had named her after himself when his only son was killed. When we were born, one of the first people to visit us was Queen Apollo. She instantly took a liking to us, considering she couldn't have children. But, she especially liked me for some reason or other. Mother noticed this and decided that since I could never be Queen of the Moon, I would get an equal opportunity to become the future Queen of the Sun. This would hopefully unite the two kingdoms as one under us Moon sisters."

"So that's why you're Sailor Sun," Usagi interrupted.

"Precisely. When I was young, even before I traveled to the other planets, I was sent to the Sun Kingdom to become a princess. The Queen taught me well, just as Mother taught you. Then, when I was 7, I returned to the Moon for our birthday. I never went back to the Sun…" Kurai stopped and glanced up into the sky, where the Sun was slowly setting.

"Why?" Ami brought Kurai back to the conversation with her simple question.

"A few days before my departure from the Moon, Beryl attacked the Sun and destroyed everything on it…including the Queen. From that day on, the few Sun inhabitants who had survived referred to me as Neo-Queen Apollo."

"Just like in the future I'll be Neo-Queen Serenity," Usagi commented.

"Yes, but since there was no more kingdom for me to rule over and no Queen to teach me, I began my training as a Senshi."

"At 7 years old?" Usagi stared at Kurai in awe, remembering that the others' training had begun much later.

"Yes. Now with no royal duties, I began my next job…protecting you." Kurai grabbed Usagi's hand and stared deep into her eyes. "And I will do that for all eternity. I will not let you die again, Usagi. Never." Kurai's gaze hardened, as if she were challenging anyone whom could hear her words to defy them. Usagi gulped and Ami took a step back. Usagi's mind quickly thought of something to say.

"Uh…where did you get your determinakotion from?" Usagi giggled nervously, not sure of what to do. Kurai's stern look softened and she let go of her sister's hand.

"That I picked up from Haruka." Kurai smirked and started to walk again. Ami and Usagi stared after her, then they too began to head towards home…

"Michiru! Michiru, where are you?!" Haruka stepped through the front door of her house to find it completely empty. "Oh, perfect…" She turned around, shut the door, got onto her motorcycle, and drove off…

"Usagi, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Kurai had just watched her sister take off her jacket and shoes.

"I thought you had sworn not to leave me," Usagi said almost involuntarily. Kurai smiled at her sister's response.

"I'm glad you were listening to me, but I have to clear my mind. I'm sure you'll be safe here."

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"The park. It seemed very peaceful there when compared to the rest of Tokyo."

"Okay, see ya later…" Kurai opened the door and stepped out. She glanced back and smiled.

"Don't forget to do your homework, Meatball Head." Kurai quickly slammed the door shut before Usagi could start whining. She skipped down the steps and strolled out onto the sidewalk. The sun was almost beneath the horizon, giving the sky a purple tint. Kurai stared at it as she walked towards the nearest park, eventually stopping and taking in the scene. "The sky is so beautiful, absolutely beautiful…" The wind rustled through her hair and Kurai smiled faintly as she felt a familiar presence nearby, calling to her…

"Damm it, where is she?!" Haruka was speeding down the street on her motorcycle when she suddenly saw a shape jump in front of her. "Get out of the way!" The person jerked their head around and Haruka could see she was heading straight for Michiru…


	35. Episode 35

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 35 _

Michiru screamed while the motorcycle's brakes squealed. Both girls shut their eyes tightly until more seconds went by than should have. Michiru was the first to open her eyes and found herself on the opposite side of the street and Haruka lying next to her. "Huh?" Michiru looked over to Haruka, who stared back blankly.

"What happened? And where's my bike?" Haruka demanded. Michiru shrugged and an engine roar was heard from around the corner.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-hooooooooooooooooooooo!" The motorcycle came out of nowhere and went roaring past. Haruka quickly jumped up and ran after it.

"Give me back my motorcycle!" She sprinted after the bike, but it was going too fast. Haruka finally stopped chasing it and watched as it drove out of sight. "You bastard, come back here!"

"Haruka you'll never catch it!" Michiru hoisted herself up and saw there was an imprint left where she had lain, as if someone had thrown her…

"Damm it! Now I'll never get it back!" Haruka turned back to Michiru and recalled what had just happened. "Um…sorry for almost running you over…"

"It's alright, Haruka. I shouldn't have jumped into the street like that."

"Yeah, but I still don't get what happened. One minute I'm heading straight for you, the next we're lying on the grass. And that person who stole my motorcycle looked really familiar…" Haruka tried to envision the person again, as if by doing so she could figure out who it was.

"Well, since we don't have any transportation, I guess we'll just have to walk home." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and started leading her down the street.

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

"I LOVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The motorcycle was speeding through the city, its driver obviously enjoying the speed. An intersection came into view and the motorcycle stopped at the sight of the red light. The driver took off his helmet and glanced around. He shook his hair, grinned, and put the helmet back on. The light turned green just as the driver slipped the helmet on and he was off once again… 

"I hate living so far from your high school," Rei whined.

"Hey, at least I'm walking with you," Minako reminded, expecting gratitude.

"Yeah, I just wish Makoto didn't live so close," Rei answered, not exactly giving Minako what she wanted.

"It would have been nice if she had stayed with us…" Minako lowered her head and kept walking. But Rei stopped and glanced off in the other direction. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear something.?" Minako strained to listen and could quickly hear an engine approaching.

"I hear a car coming…"

"That's weird. No one really drives on this road." Suddenly, a motorcycle came speeding around the corner and came to a stop right in front of the two bewildered girls. "Uh…"

"Hey, there, pretty girls." Rei and Minako both blushed as the driver put the kickstand down.

"Um, do we know you?" Minako, with still-red cheeks, was staring at the person suspiciously.

"Of course you do, Blue-Eyes." Minako couldn't help blushing and bit her lower lip.

"But the only person we know who can drive a motorcycle is Ha…" Rei stopped, thinking she shouldn't say anything about someone else. "You're definitely not her, considering your size."

"Ooooooo, feisty. What makes you so sure? Aren't I a good enough driver to impress you?" Rei could see the person grinning even under the tinted helmet cover.

"Well, isn't someone a bit flirtatious?" Rei squinted her eyes at the driver, who simply crossed his arms.

"Hey, comes with the package." Minako smiled at the remark but Rei stood her ground.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't a guy follow two beautiful girls around a corner?" Rei stood speechless, as did Minako. "I simply saw you two walking together and thought I could strike up a conversation with at least one of you."

But, Rei didn't want to delay her arrival at the temple any longer. "Well, we're in a rush and…"

"That's a really nice motorcycle," Minako interrupted. The driver got up off it and looked it over.

"I think so, too. Care for a ride?" Minako feverishly shook her head yes but Rei glared at her and she stopped.

"She doesn't need one. We're walking home together," Rei quickly snapped.

"You mean to the temple?" the driver questioned.

"How did you know?" Rei's eyes took on a look of bewilderment.

"Oh, I know more than you think…" Rei gulped at the solemn statement.

"I demand that you tell me who you are right now!"

"I'm sure she would like to know, right?" The driver pointed to Minako, who hid behind Rei with embarrassment. "Alright, fine." The driver took off his helmet, revealing…


	36. Episode 36

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 36 _

"Kurai?!" Rei screamed.

"Damn it, not again!" Minako smacked her head in half-disappointment, half-embarrassment. Kurai simply started laughing.

"Got ya," she proclaimed.

"You're just lucky we need you otherwise I'd…" Rei threatened.

"You'd what, Rei? Fight me? Hurt me? Yell at me? Come on, even you have to admit it was a good prank." Kurai noticed Minako scowling at her. "Oh, Minako, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. It just…happened. Will you please forgive me?" Kurai pleaded so sincerely that Minako couldn't help but lose her attitude.

"Alright, you're forgiven. And it was a good prank." Kurai grinned mischievously at the compliment.

"Now I'm gonna be late for dinner because of you!" Rei yelled, growing angry.

"Sorry, but the temple's right there." Kurai pointed up and the two other girls turned around.

"Huh? When did we get here?" Rei stared at the steps disbelievingly.

"Guess you were too engrossed in my wonderful charm that you didn't even notice…" Kurai answered slyly. Rei glared at her until Minako jumped in.

"Uh, bye Rei! I'll see you tomorrow."

"But what about you? Now you have to walk alone," Rei asked.

"Uh, hello!" Kurai waved her hand in front of Rei. "I can stay with her." Rei looked at Kurai scornfully. "What?! I said I was sorry!" Rei opened her mouth to speak when she heard her grandfather calling for her.

"Bye, guys." Rei gave Kurai one last evil look and then ran up the stairs. Kurai watched her and then turned to Minako.

"What's with her?" Kurai asked.

"Rei doesn't trust people very easily, so she's probably still weary of you."

"I see much hasn't changed since the Silver Millennium."

"Have I changed?" Minako gazed at Kurai, hoping for a good response.

"Well, you're a bit more fun…"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be more serious back then. From what I've seen, you're more like Usagi than ever." Minako looked worried.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?" Kurai laughed at the remark.

"No, of course not. It means being a Senshi hasn't taken its toll on you yet."

"Will it?"

"Hopefully, it won't. If I haven't fully succumbed to it yet, it will take a while for you to."

"Oh." Minako paused, thinking. She leaned back against the motorcycle and realized that Kurai had driven it. "Uh, Kurai?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when can you drive and where'd you get the bike from?"

"I learned how to drive in my dreams and…" Kurai stopped. Minako stood in front of her with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Where'd you get the motorcycle from, Kurai?" Minako questioned again. Kurai gulped, not wanting to reveal her secret. But Kurai could see Minako wasn't about to let her go.

"Uh, I sorta borrowed it from Haruka…"

"You stole it?!" Minako jumped at her own exclamation.

"Huh?! No! I mean I really borrowed it!" Kurai took a step back, watching Minako carefully.

"Oh…when?" Minako calmed down a bit.

"Just now. Don't worry, Minako, I'll give it back to her." Kurai smiled warily, nervously looking back behind her.

"At least you have some way of getting around the city other than by foot…"

"You know, even if I did fool you guys, I really did mean it when I asked if you wanted a ride." Kurai became more relaxed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, your house is pretty far, right?"

"Sort of."

"Then I'll drive you. Gotta do something other than speed around the city…" Kurai grabbed Haruka's helmet, which she was using. She put it on and got on the motorcycle. Kurai gestured for Minako to sit behind her, but the blonde hesitated. "Don't worry, I know how to drive." Minako slightly nodded her head and got on.

"One thing, though." Minako put her feet down.

"What's that?"

"I can take a practical joke and all, but don't play one on…"

"Ami. Yeah, I know. Now, are you ready?" Minako looked shocked for a moment but regained her composure. She put her feet up on the motorcycle and grabbed on to Kurai's shoulders.

"Now I am." Kurai revved the engine and sped off, Minako holding on tight…

* * *

"So, what were you doing out walking by yourself anyway?" Haruka's legs were becoming tired from walking.

"I could ask you the same thing," Michiru counteracted.

"Oh, come on, Michiru, I just wanted to run alone."

"Why alone?" Michiru had a doubtful gleam in her eye.

"I just needed to think…"

"About what, Haruka?"

"Why is it so important?!" Haruka was beginning to get impatient of the interrogation.

"Because you weren't thinking about the race, which isn't like you."

"I was just remembering something, that's all."

"Whatever you say. I, on the other hand, simply felt like getting some fresh air."

"Oh." The couple walked on in silence, Haruka occasionally glancing over her shoulder as if someone were following her…

* * *

"Here we are." Kurai pulled up to Minako's house.

"Yeah, and in one piece, too." Minako slowly and clumsily got off the motorcycle. "Uh, thanks."

"No prob…" Kurai felt something growing warm in her pocket. She put her hand in and felt the Time Key glowing with life. "I better go give back Haruka her motorcycle. I'll see you later, Minako."

"Okay, bye." Minako waved to Kurai, who quickly drove away. "Well, she was in a rush. But, then again, I shouldn't complain…"


	37. Episode 37

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 37 _

Kurai stopped at the end of a dead end road and sat down on the curb. She took out the Time Key, which was now brilliantly bright. "Pluto?" Pluto's image appeared on top of the key, looking very irritated.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?!"

"Long, no doubt. But I couldn't very well have spoken to you in front if Minako…I mean, Venus."

"I know their human names, Apollo."

"Oh, right, I forgot. So, what was so urgent you couldn't wait until I was safely at home?"

"Apollo, what have you done to Haruka and Michiru?"

"Huh?!"

"Oh, don't play all innocent with me, Apollo. I can see right through you almost…"

"'As well as your own mother.' Yes, yes, I know, Pluto, but I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know you do but let me recap what happened. You purposely gave Haruka a flashback for your own personal reasons, which are against everything I taught you, and now Michiru's angry at her for being so hostile."

"How do you know all this?"

"I followed them after you 'borrowed' Haruka's motorcycle and saw they were fighting."

"Oh, that wasn't the plan…" Kurai rested her head in her hands and groaned.

"Not another plan, Apollo."

"Okay, okay, I knew Michiru was angry so I made it possible for them to walk together. That way, they'd be able to talk. I see it sort of backfired…"

"Just a little," Pluto snapped sarcastically.

"But Pluto, it's not the end of the world!"

"If you change the future, it will be!"

"Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know my responsibilities and I will stick to them. After all, I had a great teacher." Pluto smiled at the compliment but it quickly left her face.

"I forgive you this time, Apollo, but you must remember not to intervene in anyone's lives too much."

"A little late for that, Pluto."

"Apollo, I sent you to Earth to make sure everything ran its course. If it doesn't, both you and I may be killed."

"I know, I know, but is this the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to gather from you everything about the new enemy…"

"We know them."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but have you met the one who controls them?"

"Uh-huh."

"You have?!"

"Yup. He attacked me when the other Senshi were attacking the daimon."

"Did you recognize him?"

"I couldn't make out an exact face, but he sure knew me!"

"How so?"

"Well, for one, he called me 'Apollo' and when I used my newest attack, I heard him say something about me not knowing that before."

"You are pretty legendary, Apollo. Perhaps he knew you from others' accounts?"

"But then how would he know my attacks?"

"Good question…" Kurai heard some rustling and jumped up. She stood on guard, fully aware of everything around her. But only a rabbit hopped out of the brush and Kurai sighed.

"Pluto, I really should be getting back. It's almost dark and I'm sure my family's wondering where I am."

"Alright then. Farewell, Apollo."

"Goodnight, Pluto." Kurai started to put the Time Key away when she heard Pluto yelling.

"Apollo!"

"Yes?"

"That incident in the park was…" Kurai gulped at what would come next. "Funny."

"Funny?"

"Yes. It was like old times… now go home, Apollo. I don't want you out all alone in the dark."

"But the dark loves me…"

"As does the light. On that note, goodbye."

"Bye." Kurai put the Time Key in her pocket. She noticed the Moon slowly creeping up the sky and the Sun setting opposite from it. Kurai felt a strange warmth on her forehead, where the sign of the Sun appeared. She wondered about the meaning of it, considering that it rarely appeared. The warmth disappeared and Kurai shrugged, brushing off the incident. She pulled on the helmet and once again mounted the motorcycle which would take Kurai back to its owner…


	38. Episode 38

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 38 _

"Uh, Michiru? I think we're going in circles."

"Why would you say that?" Michiru also noticed something amiss, but she didn't want to admit to not knowing the way.

"Well, we've passed the same bookstore three times already." Haruka pointed to a store across the street.

"Oh…maybe we could go inside and ask for directions?"

"Anything to keep from walking around in…" Haruka wanted to complain about the awkward silence between her and Michiru, but decided against it. They headed across the street when they were stopped in the middle by traffic. Haruka rolled her eyes and sighed. "Typical…" All of a sudden, a motorcycle pulled up right in front of them. "Hey, that's…"

"You ladies need a ride?" Kurai took off her helmet and smiled at them.

"So you're the one who got us into this!" Michiru yelled at Kurai.

"Uh, Michiru, can we save the yelling for later? The light is about to turn green and I don't feel like getting hit by a car. Just hop on and we can go someplace else…"

"Okay." Haruka got on behind Kurai with no hesitation. Michiru, sensing it was useless to refuse, also got on. Haruka wrapped her arms around Kurai's waist, very much to Michiru's dismay. To get back at her, Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's shoulders. The light turned green and the motorcycle sped away around a corner and stopped on a quiet street. The three girls climbed off and stood facing each other. Kurai shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Uh, I really should be going. Dinner will be ready soon…" Kurai took a few steps back.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Michiru was eyeing Kurai coldly.

"Yes. I just wanted to return the motorcycle, that's all."

"How did you get it anyway?" Haruka was also eyeing Kurai, but with more friendliness than Michiru.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye!" Kurai quickly sprinted away.

"Wait!" Haruka began to run after her when she was pulled back by Michiru.

"Haruka, let's just go home." The two girls mounted the motorcycle and drove off, without so much as a word…

* * *

Kurai walked through the door, careful not to make too much noise so as not to disrupt anyone Still, Rini heard her and appeared around the corner.

"Kurai!" Rini flung herself right at Kurai, knocking the blonde back. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"It's good to see you, too, Rini. Now where's your mother?" Kurai slowly got up, Rini still hanging from her neck.

"Which one?" Kurai laughed at Rini's sincere question.

"Let me rephrase that…where's Usagi?"

"Oh. She's upstairs, trying to do her homework."

"Succeeding?"

"Not really."

"Well, then, let's go see if we can help her." Kurai set Rini down and grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand. They walked up the flight of stairs together when…

"I DON'T GET THIS!!!!!!!!" Kurai and Rini both jumped in surprise as Usagi stormed out of her room towards her sister. "Kurai, please help me! I have to finish my homework before my date with…"

"Mamoru!" Rini's face began to glow as she anticipated her future father's visit.

"Mamoru?" Kurai stared at Usagi quizzically, then smiled as she understood. "Oh, you mean Endymion, don't you?"

"Yes, but I won't mean anyone if I don't finish my homework!" Usagi whined, once again beginning to beg.

"Say no more, Usagi. I'll help you." Kurai gave her sister a confident grin.

"You're too nice to her, Kurai," Rini piped up suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Usagi yelled angrily.

"It means that the way you act, you don't even deserve a sister like Kurai!" Rini retorted,

"She's right, you know." Sammy was standing in his doorway, eating an apple.

"Um, guys? Stop, okay? It's really no problem. And Usagi is a good sister…" Kurai was nervously trying to stop the unavoidable fight.

"HA!" Usagi ran at Sammy, who slammed his door just in time to have Usagi hit it face-first. She fell back onto the floor and heard Rini laughing,

"Rini, what did I teach you about not making fun of hurt people?" Usagi heard Kurai scolding Rini , which she found unusual.

"I'm sorry, Kurai," Rini apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Rini." Kurai pointed to Usagi, who was still lying on the floor. She watched Rini take a few steps towards her.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your pain, Usagi," Rini said shyly.

"Uh, that's okay, Rini." Usagi propped herself up on her elbows and was surprised when Rini gave her a hug and then skipped to her own room.

"Come on, let's see what your homework problem is." Kurai extended her hand out to Usagi, who gratefully took it and was pulled up.

"Kurai?" Usagi asked as the two girls strolled into their room.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're not Rini's mother?" Kurai started laughing.

"No, but I do spend a lot of time with her in Crystal Tokyo, so I'm pretty close."

"Oh…what was our mother like?"

"Well, she was very beautiful and kind. All the people loved her, even those that had never met her. She loved us very dearly and provided us with anything we needed."

"Like what?"

"The best thing Mother ever gave me was…"

"Was what?"

"Really not 'what', but 'who'…"

"So, who was it?" Kurai realized she had already said way too much.

"Uh, no one. It doesn't matter. Now, are you going to finish your homework or not?" Kurai smiled nervously while her sister eyed her suspiciously. But, just the same, Usagi handed her science book to Kurai and pointed to a page about metals…

* * *

Both Usagi and Kurai were lying on their beds reading, having just finished dinner. Kurai was engrossed in a book by Ernest Hemingway while her sister tried very desperately to concentrate on the book she was reading for English. They were the only ones in the house since the rest of the family had gone out for a walk together. Kurai put her book on the nightstand and recalled the tantrum Rini had had when she heard she wouldn't see Mamoru. Kurai started laughing and Usagi looked over at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything?"

"Can you bring some pretzels or something?"

"Usagi, we just had dinner!"

"Your point?"

"Never mind. I'll bring something…like carrots." Kurai watched Usagi mischievously, waiting for a response.

"Okay, I can have some ca…oh, God, no! Not carrots!" Usagi started making gagging noises, which made Kurai start laughing uncontrollably. Usagi noticed and threw her textbook at her, which narrowly missed.

"Hey! Watch it or I won't bring you anything." Kurai picked up the book and handed it back to her sister, who was now glaring at her. "Do that long enough and you won't look pretty for your date…"

"What?!" Usagi instantly stopped glaring and looked worried instead. Kurai pushed the English book into her hands.

"Read this. It's very interesting."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, unless you want to sit on the royal council all day and not know what everyone's talking about." Usagi groaned and began reading again. Kurai smiled at her sympathetically then went downstairs to the kitchen. Kurai was about to pour herself a glass of milk when she heard the doorbell ring and a thud from upstairs.

"Oh my God! Mamoru's here!" Kurai heard Usagi running around frantically upstairs, obviously not ready.

"Don't worry, Usagi! I'll let him in while you get ready!" Kurai offered.

"Thanks, Kurai! That would be great!" Kurai heard Usagi run into the bathroom and slam the door. The doorbell ran again and Kurai sighed. She set her drink down and made her way over to the front door. Kurai opened the door to find Mamoru standing on the front step.

"Oh, hi, Dar…" Kurai began.

"Usagi! You changed your hair!" Mamoru hugged Kurai, who became clearly flustered.

"Huh?! Oh, no, I'm not…"

"This is unexpected, but you look so cute!" Mamoru put one of Kurai's bangs behind her ear.

"I do? I mean…" Kurai was unsuccessfully trying to convince Mamoru she wasn't his girlfriend.

"I'm so glad to see you." Mamoru leaned in close to Kurai and her eyes widened as he suddenly kissed her…


	39. Episode 39

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 39 _

"MAMORU!!!!!!" Usagi was standing at the top of the stairs, watching her boyfriend kissing her very shocked sister. Mamoru pulled back from the kiss, leaving Kurai gasping for breath.

"What?!" Mamoru was staring back and forth from one blonde to the other. One, seething with anger, was slowly storming down the stairs while the other was quietly inching away, a deep blush in her cheeks. Usagi finally made it over to Mamoru, who smiled faintly at her. "Is this a bad time to ask who she is?" Mamoru pointed at Kurai, who had almost made it out of the front hall and now sighed from her failed attempt. She walked back over to the couple and curtsied before them.

"I, Prince Endymion, am Princess Apollo of the Moon family. It's nice to finally meet you in this time." Mamoru seemed to be very taken aback by the formal greeting.

"Pr-princess?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Yes, Mamoru." Usagi made her way over to Kurai and grabbed her hand. "Kurai is my twin sister."

"But…how?!" Mamoru couldn't understand how this had been kept from him for so long.

"It wasn't kept from you, Endy…I mean, Mamoru," Kurai replied instantly.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Never mind. All I'm trying to tell you is that this is something new for everyone….well, except for Pluto and myself, of course."

"You know Setsuna?"

"Oh, yes. She's a very good friend of mine and I'm sure she'll be glad to hear I finally met you."

"Why would she be?!" Usagi jumped into the conversation.

"She just wanted me to meet the present selves of the people who used to be like family to me. That's all. Now that I've met all of the Royal Family, I can keep an eye on all of you much more easily."

"So you're here to protect us?" Mamoru asked.

"That and to make sure everything runs its course."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru inquired, not having heard Kurai's fully detailed explanation.

"Pluto sent me to this time to make sure everything went right and that the future wouldn't be changed. If I don' succeed, I'll be…" Kurai trailed off as she recalled Pluto's warning to her…

* * *

"Have you once again befriended Haruka?" Pluto was watching her companion getting ready for her journey.

"Yes. I didn't think my powers would work so well on her, but fortunately they did."

"Now, Apollo, I'm giving you a great responsibility here."

"I know, Pluto, I know. But I think I'm ready for it." Apollo was thinking about what she wanted to wear.

"You are the only one I would trust to do this. You know that, don't you, Apollo?" Apollo turned to Pluto, who was looking more and more worried by the second.

"Of course. I've been training for this day for who knows how long and now that you think I'm finally ready…it's a great honor." Apollo hugged Pluto, who returned the simple act of friendship.

"Before you go, though, I must warn you about something, Apollo."

"And what might that be?" Apollo let go of Pluto and was once again contemplating on what to wear.

"Apollo, if the future were to be altered a little bit, it would be alright…"

"Well, of course! The future is never certain."

"Yes, but if the future were to be changed drastically, and you had done nothing to stop it, I would be…forced to kill you." Pluto gulped as Apollo cautiously fixed her gaze on her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Apollo finally uttered. Pluto grabbed Apollo's shoulders and stared deep into her black eyes.

"Apollo, you cannot change the future or let personal matters get in the way."

"What personal matters?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about…" Pluto felt Apollo shaking and sat her down.

"This was definitely not in the job description…" Apollo muttered. Pluto smiled wistfully, thinking about how she would miss Apollo's playfulness and sarcasm.

"No, but you must do as I say, Apollo. I don't want to be the one to end your existence. You're too important to the universe…and me."

"At least now I know why you've been so worried about me and this whole thing." Apollo stood up and stared deep into Pluto's crimson-red eyes. "Promise me one thing, Pluto."

"Anything."

"If I start to change anything in such a way that would endanger everyone else…kill me." Pluto stepped back a bit as she watched Apollo's eyes take on a pure black color.

"Your mother would have been proud, Apollo."

"How so?" Apollo's eyes turned back to normal.

"You are the most unselfish person I have ever met, sacrificing yourself for others."

"Not others, Pluto…everyone." Apollo waved her hand across her body and was instantly wearing a yellow summer dress. Her eyes were now a more inviting blue and the crescent moon on her forehead was gone.

"Welcome back, Kurai," Pluto suddenly said trying to change the subject.

"Very funny, Pluto." Kurai walked over to the Gates of Time and glanced back at Pluto, who sighed and lifted her Time Key. The Gates opened and Apollo took one step through.

"Good-bye Apollo," Pluto muttered quietly.

"Good-bye…Setsuna." Kurai whispered as she felt herself being pulled into the empty void of time and space…

* * *

"Kurai! Kurai, wake up!" Usagi was shaking Kurai, who had slipped into some sort of trance. "Is she unconscious or something?!"

"No, her eyes are open," Mamoru observed. He had just brought a cup of cold water from the kitchen.

"But they're so…black." Usagi stared at Kurai's eyes, where the only other color was a few specks of yellow here and there. The crescent moon symbol was glowing brightly on her forehead and she hadn't spoken a single word for a few minutes now. Usagi started shaking Kurai violently. "Kurai, wake up, damm it!" Suddenly, Kurai's eyes turned back to blue and she squinted them.

"S-usagi?" Kurai placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was falling into her eyes and she calmly put a strand behind her ear. Kurai's eyes fell upon Usagi, who was kneeling next to her. "I'm so sorry…" Kurai gasped as Usagi wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"What are you sorry about?" Usagi inquired.

"I'm sorry for not controlling my actions and making you worry," Kurai whispered.

"What actions?"

"Sometimes I have flashbacks and premonitions, which I've learned to control. But some are so intense that I just drift off into a trance-like state. I really don't know why I couldn't control this one…I'm sorry."

"Here, have some water." Mamoru handed the glass of water to Kurai just as Usagi let her go. She gulped it down and wiped her mouth. Kurai got up and stumbled, but Mamoru grabbed her and set her down on the stairs.

"I think I should get some rest. I'll leave you two to your date…" Kurai once again stood up and slowly started walking up the stairs. She stopped when she felt Usagi grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not leaving you, Kurai. Not after that." Usagi jumped up on the step next to her sister.

"But your date…" Kurai looked at Mamoru.

"Mamoru, would you mind if we rescheduled this?" Usagi was glancing at him hopefully, knowing very well that he would agree.

"Of course, Usagi. It seems Kurai needs more love right now than I do…"

"Mamoru!" Kurai started giggling at his remark.

"Hey, at least I made her laugh." Mamoru put his coat back on and started to turn the knob when Kurai stopped giggling.

"Mamoru, please stay. I would like to talk to you…" Kurai murmured.

"Huh?!" Usagi backed away from Kurai accusingly.

"Uh, let me rephrase that: since Mamoru saw one of my many episodes as well, he's most likely to be as confused as you are, Usagi. I'm sure he'd like some answers."

"Well, sort of…" Mamoru said cautiously.

"Very well, then." Kurai made her way back down the stairs and over to a couch in the living room. She rested her head against a soft pillow, laid down, and watched Usagi and Mamoru sit together on the loveseat. Kurai smiled at the sight, recalling the past and future.

"Kurai, your eyes!" Usagi suddenly yelled.

"Huh?!" Kurai came out of her daze and realized she had almost slipped back into her trance again. "How come I can't control them?" she whispered to herself.

"There's one thing I want to know about," Usagi commented.

"And what's that?" Kurai stared at her, thinking her sister had heard her words.

"Why do your eyes change color?"

"My eyes?…oh! My eyes! That's right, they do change color…" Kurai seemed to be preoccupied.

"Yes, and I'd like to know why," Usagi pressed.

"It's quite simple, actually. When we were born, the best way to tell us apart was by our eyes. You had blue eyes, like Mother, while I had black eyes with yellow specks. It was because of them that I was not given the role of future Queen…Mother knew there was something different about me. I normally have black eyes unless I'm in human form, like now, where I have blue eyes to make myself appear less demonic. Of course, I could always do this…" Kurai waved her hand over her face and she had cat-eyes.

"What the…?!" Mamoru slumped down into his seat, staring hard at Kurai.

"See what I mean?" Kurai closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were blue.

"How did you…?" Usagi began.

"Magic. Very hard for humans to learn, but very simple to execute." Kurai smirked knowingly.

"Magic? You mean, you know magic?" Kurai was about to shake her head yes when she heard someone speaking to her.

"Apollo, you mustn't tell them anymore…" the voice said quietly. Then, it went away as quickly as it had come. Kurai remembered Usagi's question and decided to make her answer as vague as possible.

"Just a bit. I only know enough to allow me to appear normal in public."

"Where did you learn it from?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine and Pluto's from the Silver Millennium. I also read a practical magic book several times over."

"I wish I knew magic…"

"Here, I'll teach you something." Kurai got up and motioned for Usagi to get up as well, and she did so. Mamoru looked oddly worried.

"What are you going to teach me?" Usagi inquired.

"I'm going to teach you how to change the color of your eyes."

"Is that all you can do?"

"No, but I think it's an amazing ability."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Here, listen. To change the color of your eyes, all you have to do is concentrate on the color you want as hard as you can and then shut them, while still concentrating. When you open your eyes, they should be that color." Usagi tried it and when she opened her eyes, they were a dull pink color. Kurai smiled at her. "Very good. You're a fast learner."

"At least she can learn something quickly," Mamoru commented. He could barely finish the sentence when he yelped out in pain. "Ow!"

"What just happened?" Usagi looked around in puzzlement, her eyes going back to normal.

"I don't know, I just felt something kick me and…" Mamoru stopped as his eyes fell upon Kurai, who was smiling sheepishly. "What did you do?!"

"Relax. It's a sort of telepathy where I made your mind think your body was being kicked," Kurai explained. "It's very simple to do and fun to watch."

"Yeah, very fun," Mamoru snapped.

"Oh, come on, Mamoru, Kurai was just teasing." Usagi made her way over to Mamoru and hugged his arm. Mamoru smiled at her and was about to kiss her when Kurai spoke up.

"Since I just ruined your whole evening, I might as well leave you two alone for now. Good night, Mamoru."

"Good night, Kurai." Kurai curtsied slightly and strolled up the stairs to her room, only stopping to also wish her sister a good night…


	40. Episode 40

**DAYBREAK**

_Episode 40 _

"Hey, Usagi, do you know where room 104 is?" Kurai was glancing from room to room, person to person when she heard the bell ring.

"Hold on, let me check." Usagi opened her agenda to the map of the school, while Kurai watched kids struggling to open their lockers. Funny how she had had no trouble… "Got it!"

"Where is it?"

"If you go down this hall and turn left at the end, it should be somewhere around there."

"Alright, thanks, Usagi. I can go on alone from here."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then."

"Bye." Kurai and Usagi parted, the younger going upstairs while the older tried to find her first period class. Kurai followed Usagi's directions and came across the room. She was about to walk in when she heard someone calling her name…or so she thought. When Kurai looked around for the owner of the voice, all she saw were whole groups of students. Kurai shrugged and walked into class. She glanced around and found Ami sitting in the corner, reading. "I see nothing's changed…" Kurai whispered to herself as she made her way over to Ami, who lifted her head at the sound of feet approaching.

"Kurai?" Ami stared at Kurai with confusion in her eyes. "You're in my class?"

"Looks like." Kurai sat down in front of Ami and turned herself towards the other girl. "So, whatcha reading?"

"Oh, just finishing the book we're required to read for this class." Ami closed the book and set it down at the top corner of her desk.

"Oh, well, is the teacher for this class nice?"

"Most of the time. She's very busy with other activities, though, so she's a bit cranky sometimes." Kurai laughed slightly and Ami smiled as her own words sunk in.

"I guess I'll have to be a little more careful on those 'special' days." Kurai was about to turn back around in her seat when Ami patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kurai?"

"Yes, Ami?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…what exactly are you doing in an honors course?" Ami fidgeted, worried that she would anger her new friend.

"Relax, Ami." Kurai smirked at the nervous girl, who sighed. "I see what you're getting at. See, I actually know everything I'll ever need to know education-wise already, but it would look a bit suspicious if I didn't go to school."

"But where did you learn it all from?"

"Since I still have my memory from the Silver Millennium, I remember my studies from then. Plus, I've had a whole lot of time to read books."

"True…but how did you fool the principal?"

"I've led everyone to believe I've been in a private school for girls these past few years."

"Few?"

"You're right…many." The second bell rang and a big group of students came through the door, along with the teacher.

"I don't think anyone sits in that seat, so you can stay there for now," Ami informed Kurai.

"Great." Kurai fixed her gaze on the teacher, who was now taking out her lesson books. "You think I'll have to introduce myself?"

"You might." Ami also looked at the teacher just as the third bell rang. Everyone ran to sit in their seats and opened their books. Kurai sat back in her chair and sighed, thinking about what she would say if…

"Class! We have a new student today!" Kurai inwardly groaned as her new teacher coaxed her up to the front of the room. "Everyone, this is Kurai. Tell us a little about yourself, Kurai."

"Well, my name is Kurai Tsukino and I'm Usagi Tsukino's sister, if any of you know her. For the past few years, I've been attending a private school for girls…" Kurai stopped as she heard whispering. She easily heard what the other students were saying, even if their voices were hushed.

"A private school? Where?" The teacher was attempting to help but not getting very far.

"In Switzerland. It was right outside a quaint little village."

"What caused you to come back?"

"I missed my family."

"Awwwwwwww" one of the kids shouted, while the others started laughing. Kurai simply smirked, taking note of who it had been. Ami noticed and became worried. She had seen that smirk before…

"Well, Kurai, thank you for introducing yourself. You can go sit down now." Kurai was about to walk back to her seat when the door flew open. Everyone jumped and stared at whom had caused the interruption. The culprit walked through the door and stopped right in front of Kurai.

"Hello. My name is Klein. I just started going here and this is my first period class." Klein noticed Kurai standing next to him and squinted his eyes. Could it be that girl from yesterday, he asked himself. Kurai squinted back, contemplating on where she had seen him before.

"Well, two new students in one day! This sure is odd…but nice." The teacher was nervously staring at the two students squinting at each other. Kurai suddenly widened her eyes and put out her hand.

"Hello, Klein. I'm Kurai." Klein stared at Kurai's hand for a moment, but took it just the same and shook it.

"Hello, Kurai." They let their hands go and both of them sat down. The teacher stared after them and then shook her head slightly.

"Well, then, shall we begin?"…

* * *

"Lessee, that was 2nd period, meaning I should go to…French now. Perfect…where is it?" Kurai was standing off to the side of the hallway, attempting to locate her class. Ami had gone in the other direction to her gym class and Kurai was completely lost. She furiously closed the agenda and covered her eyes slightly. "I call on the Sun god, Apollo, help me, please." Kurai suddenly jerked her head up and smiled. "Finally…" She turned the corner and jogged to her 3rd period class. The bell rang just as she stepped through the door.

"Oh, hello," the teacher greeted her. "You must be the new one."

"Precisely." Kurai extended out her hand and the teacher shook it. Both let go and Kurai was directed to a seat in the center of the room. "Wow, how incredibly discrete…" she whispered.

The teacher straightened herself and began to speak to the class. "Everyone, get our your textbooks and turn to…"

"Damm it!!" Haruka burst through the open door, skidding to a stop in front of the room.

"Mr. Tenoh, late again?" The teacher crossed her arms and took on an annoyed look.

"Obviously," Haruka grumbled, causing the rest of the class to laugh softly.

"That's enough. Take your seat." Haruka walked towards her seat and sat down, not noticing the person who now sat next to her.

"Stupid bitch." Kurai started laughing quietly and only now did Haruka realize she was there. "Kurai?"

"I see you finally acknowledged my presence." Kurai bowed slightly and Haruka chuckled.

"Please, stop with the courtesy."

"Sorry, I wanted to make you feel guilty."

"Gee, thanks." Haruka took her book out and opened it. "What page are we on?"

"That is a very good question that I can't answer." Kurai looked up and found that her new teacher was feverishly writing something on the board.

"I hate French." Kurai glanced back at Haruka, who was getting last night's homework out. "The language of love my ass."

"I thought you knew French already." Kurai was cautiously watching the teacher, who she figured had a short temper.

"I do, but to graduate I need at least two years of a foreign language."

"That's the modern school system for you."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"In all that time, you must have learned at least one other language."

"Actually, I know all the languages of the world fluently." Haruka's jaw dropped and Kurai lightly pushed it back up.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I would have told them that, but then I wouldn't have been able to answer the questions."

"You have a good…"

"Haruka!!!!!!!" Both girls turned forward and found the entire class staring at them. "How many times have I told you not to disrupt my class?!"

"A lot?" Haruka grinned slightly, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Both of you just be quiet and pay attention."

"Yes ma'am," Kurai instantly answered, with a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone. Fortunately, Haruka was the only other person who heard it and the class went back to what it was originally doing. "Thank the Lord." Out of the corner of her eye, Kurai saw Haruka smile and she also grinned, imagining the months ahead…


End file.
